Truth or Lies
by ladykatyhawk
Summary: One and a half year after the death of Lelouch, Nunnaly travels to Japan on a official visit. Zero, plagued by his own demons, accompanies her. Spoilers. M for future chapters.
1. Celebrations and Talks

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>Sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

**Contains spoilers for R2.  
>Kallen tells us in the end of the series that the world has gotten a lot better, but that there's still much to do. This is my take on the following events and what may had happened.<strong>

_**~ Truth or Lies**_

_Celebrations and Talks  
><em>

Kallen was in her senior year at Ashford Academy. Months had passed since the murder of emperor Lelouch. She'd returned to school not long after. Her mother had wanted her to make something out of her life that didn't involved war, battles and Knightmares. She had complied. Happily even. Mostly because there was no more fights to be fought. The problems of the world were no longer dealt with through war. Military might had been abandoned. The Knightmares were now being used to transport food, water and medical supplies to remote places of the world. Instead of taking lives they saved lives.

She was aiming to study economy or perhaps math after she had finished at Ashford. She still wanted to help the world, to make a difference. Rivalz, the only one of her old friends who were in school, had talked about studying engineering. That didn't surprise her. He had always loved machines, specially the ones who moved at high speed.

It was late spring, and the cherry blossoms were blooming. She stopped and admired the trees. The flowers seemed brighter this year. Perhaps this was how Japan itself celebrated its newly gained freedom.

Kallen lifted her hand, and gently touched the Guren startup key around her neck. She never went anywhere without it, she'd even worn it at Ohgi's wedding.

The wedding between Ohgi and Viletta. They had married only two months after the death of Lelouch. She had asked him why they wanted get married so soon after the terrible events, and why they couldn't wait until everything had calmed down. It seemed rather rash to marry just as the elections to the new government were about to start.

Ohgi had laughed, and told her it was because Viletta wanted to marry before she got to big to fit in her wedding dress.

Which actually made sense.

That was a nice, simple reason. And the wedding _had_ been wonderful. It had lifted the heavy cloud from their hearts.

The first election of the new japanese government had ended yesterday, after months of hard battle between the candidates. And Ohgi, whom she had fought alongside for such a long time, the former depute commander of the Black Knights, had been elected Prime minister of Japan. She smiled and started walking again. Ohgi had never really been a fighter. He preferred peaceful solutions. Just the kind of man the new world needed.

She was on her way to the celebration party. It was rather unofficially. They wouldn't waist money on something so trivial. So here she was, on her way to Ohgi and Viletta's house to celebrate new start. The house of the prime minister of Japan.  
>As she walked towards the front door, after getting through security she couldn't help but thinking about how this had once, a long time ago, been then house and home of Suzaku and his family. His father, the former prime minister, his mother, and siblings.<br>No one really know much about what happend to the Kururugi family after Britania took over Japan. They were alive. But undergroud, the shame of what their oldest son had done had been too great. They had hated him.

"Kallen!" She smiled at the man who opened the door. Tamaki had recovered from the events faster than she had thought possible. One could say a lot about the hotheaded man, but he was a surviver. He didn't cling to the past.

"Hello Tamaki. Am I the last one to arrive?"

"Yeup. Come on in! We can't party without you!" He dragged her through the door, while jabbing away about how his new bar was a big succes and about this 'awesomely beautiful girl' he had met the other night. What ever that meant.

He let her to a room filled with people she knew. Ohgi was standing together with Viletta. She'd given birth a month before. The child were with her nurse, an infant didn't really care about election parties anyways. She smiled as Kallen made her way towards them.

"Kallen!" Ohgi hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you."

"And you too Ohgi. Prime minister, I can't believe it!" She had of course voted on him, but much had still been unclear. It seemed like she had been worried over nothing. He won with an overwhelming majority vote.

He scratched the back of his head, and laughed nervously. "I'm very surprised too. But it seems like I have support of the people, even among the britanians who still lives here! Can you believe it? I mean, what are .."

Kallens mind wandered as Ohgi started explaining the last months in detail.  
>It wasn't so hard to believe. Lelouch had showed the britanians what it was like to be suppressed by an unfriendly power. They all knew that.<p>

".. and I've received congratulation-notes from leaders from the entire world! Here, look at this." He withdrew something from his inner pocket.

"It's from empress Nunnaly."

Kallen raised an eyebrow, and started reading.

After the funeral Nunnaly had left Japan and traveled to Britannia. The new Zero had followed her and they hadn't heard much from her in the last year, other than when she occasionally appeared on television.

The letter which Nunnaly had send to Ohgi expressed the young empress's deep relief that it was Ohgi who had won the japanese election. She praised him, and the things he had done for Japan even before he had become prime minister. And..

"She wants to come here? To Japan?" Kallen looked up from the letter, just in time to see Ohgi nod, his expression seriously.

"Yes. Empress Nunnaly have the full support from her own newly elected government, and wishes to pay Japan a visit to make an official apology for the horrible things the former leaders, military and population of Britannia has done to Japan and its people."

"When?"

"The details are still being worked out, but soon. We need to sort out our political situation, but when that's in place she'll visit. Two-three months maybe. She have been on similar trips to other countries in the last months, just ending her trip in Europe last week. Britannia has much to apologize for and much to redeem. She knows that more than anybody. Empress Nunnaly is very well aware that simple words can't change the world. But they help. It is important that we show the world that grudges of the past are gone and that we look into the future."

Kallen nodded, folded the letter together and gave it back to Ohgi. She watched as he placed it in his breast pocket again. He had received letters from leaders all over the world. And yet, this letter from a seventeen year old empress from Britannia had gotten the place over his heart. It was.. kinda cute. Their dear, insecure Ohgi. She shook her head and smiled. He would never change. And how she prayed he wouldn't.

The celebration continued for many hours. It was nice to see everybody again. After she had returned to school she hadn't been able to spend much time with her old comrades and friends.  
>In the weeks after the Zero Requiem she had been together with them all the time, every hour of every day. But then her mother had turned up, telling her of this small house she'd bought for the two of them. She'd then requested Kallen to return to school and asked if she would come and live with her. And Kallen did.<p>

"How is you mother?" asked Tohdo. He hadn't said much, smalltalk wasn't really his thing. He was still a leading figure in the Black Knights. He had been a soldier for too long to give that up.  
>"She is well. She have almost recovered completely from the Refrain. She even started to walk around the neighborhood last week. She sends her greetings. She also wanted me to thank you guys for looking after me during the war."<p>

The others laughed. "That is sweet of her. But really, it was more you that looked after us." Minami pointed out. Tamaki pointed at the Guren startup key with his index finger while smirking. "If you hadn't piloted Guren, we would've lost long before we even started."

Kallen smiled. "That's true. But if it hadn't been for you strategy guys I never would have known where to be. And without Rakshata we wouldn't have accomplished anything at all."

Ohgi raised his glass. "To the strategy guys, the ace and the inventor!" The rest of them copied him. "To them!"

Silence followed. Nobody said anything. They stared at their now empty glasses or out of the window.

"So.." Tamaki shifted around, he hated awkward silence. "Kallen, how's school?"

"Fine. There's a lot to learn, but I'm picking it up pretty fast. Though it seems like I missed some rather important stuff while being absent during the war. So I have to study extra hard if I want to make it to college after graduation."

"And friends?" asked Viletta, while eying her curiously. Kallen shrugged.  
>"Fine. I know Rivalz from before, and I talk with some of the others. They seem rather intimidated of me though."<p>

Ohgi smiled reassuringly, and patted her shoulder. "You can't blame them. You played a pretty big part in the war, and was broadcasted on TV more than once."  
>She signed. "I know. But it's annoying. I miss the old days. When I joined the Student Council I actually started to have fun in school, for the first time ever. Now it's all work." she smiled sadly and glanced down into her empty glass.<br>"It was fun when Milly was the Student President with all her crazy events, Shirly was still alive and cheerful, Nina hadn't gone completely mental, before I knew Suzaku was the pilot of the Lancelot. And before Lelouch turned out to be Zero." She signed. "It was nice, to be with people my own age. I remember once Rivalz and Suzaku had captured Lelouch by order of Milly. The Council had just found a cat, and decided to adopt it and throw a welcoming party for it for some reason. They all dressed up like cats, except Lelouch who refused. When I walked in they were all trying to paint whiskers on him." the others stared at her, astounded. She had never told them anything like this before.

"Whiskers?" Tamaki deadpanned. "They painted whiskers on Zero?" Kallen nodded and he bursted out laughing with the others joining in. It was a rather humorous image.

"Are you and this boy Rivalz getting along?" asked Minami.  
>"Yeah. Apparently he was quite worried about me after I left school to join permanently up with the Black Knights. He told me when I returned to school that he had even asked Suzaku to help me. I never knew. But he is a good guy. He too misses the old days. In the last two years he has lost almost all his friends. In school at least. Four of them dead, two graduated. He said the other day that he is glad I'm back."<p>

"I'm glad you have a friend at school Kallen. And that you are doing good." she looked at the smiling Ohgi, returning his smile before frowning in mock annoyance.

"Enough about me! We are in the company of the new Prime Minister! So please tell us mr Prime Minister, what are your future plans for this blessed country and its people?"

* * *

><p><em>Kallen has always annoyed me a little bit. But then again, I am easily annoyed.<em>

_I just now remembered that I totally forgot to mention Gino in this chapter. Guess he'll have to wait._

_In my opinion Kallen and Gino are a perfect match. She was rather smitten by Zero, but I honestly don't think that she would be able to cope with Lelouch's personality on the long run. And I don't think that Lelouch were interessted in Kallen like that.  
>Gino is more a more down to earth, relaxed kind of guy. A type which I think Kallen would be able to live with. Not to mention their shared love for Knightmares and .<em>

_Where this story is going I don't know. It is going to be multiple chaptered, but how long I don't know. It may just be a lot of chronicle oneshots. As of now it's just me having fun writing down thoughts on what happened after the funeral._


	2. Informations

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

**Contains spoilers for R2.  
>Kallen tells us in the end of the series that the world has gotten a lot better, but that there's still much to do. This is my take on the following events and what may had happened.<strong>

_**~ Truth or Lies**_

_Informations  
><em>

"Tell me Zero. What do you think is right?"

The masked man looked up, uncertain about the question. They were walking down the hall, him pushing the wheelchair with the young empress.

"I do not understand the question, your majesty"

Nunnaly looked at the masked man, smiling gently. "What do you think is justice? What do you think of the system we use to judge those who we believe are wrong? Do we do the right thing? Is it right to believe yourself to be right? To always be able to judge without prejudice?"

He didn't answer right away. They moved on in silence. Nunnaly waited patiently. She knew he thought about her question. This Zero, he never answered a question right away.

_Not very much like the old Zero. The words came to him just as naturally as breathing._

"Majesty, I do not believe it is possible to determine good and evil simply by using a system made by humans. It is all a matter of perspective, and perspectives change. Evil deeds done by one man can be viewed as good by another. It is the same with rendering judgement. Humans can never be perfect, but we can try and do our best."

Nunnalt nodded. "I guess you are right about that. But tell me then, what if we can't do our best? Or if our best isn't good enough?"

He stopped.

"Majesty, You can only do your best. And if you know your best isn't enough, then use that knowledge to become even better. If one don't know the answer, one can always ask others for help."

"And if the person you ask isn't just?" she turned around.

"You can only ever trust yourself Majesty. But do not keep that knowledge from listening to others. Use your common sense to do good things."

"I can trust you, can't I?"

He started walking again. "Of course your Majesty. I am your protector, and I will guard you with my life. You are the leader the country has been waiting for, a leader who believes in the power of words instead of firearms."

Nunnaly didn't respond, until they reached the aircraft that would transport them to Japan. She gently laid her hand on top of Zero's.

"You trust me, Zero?"

"With the entire world, your Majesty."

"Then I hope you can forgive me." she spoke softly as they entered the airplane. He didn't get the chance to ask what for, the rest of the company that would accompany them to Japan were already on the airplane. He would have to wait.

Nunnaly greeted all of them, and started talking with one of her advisors.

Zero didn't say anything. He let go of the wheelchair and walked to the back of the plane where he sat down. He preferred keeping himself in the shadows, out of sight. His place on travels like this were in the back end of the ship, where he would rest. Being onboard an aircraft provided him with a rare opportunity to relax a bit.

The world had gotten better. He could see it. He could feel it. And it made him very happy, to see the world unified in the task of creating a better world. It had been _their_ goal, after all.

But. His first task was to protect Nunnaly from the people who had lost power because of empress Nunnaly and her major changes in Britannia.  
>And that was an exhausting task. Nunnaly wanted to visit everyone and everything, the whole world, he own people.<p>

And despite him trusting Nunnaly, he didn't trust many of the people in her court, parliament or advisors. Most of them were good people. Earl Asplund and Miss Cecile for exampel. And many others.

But. He'd tried trusting people before. And it did not turn out very well. Not because they broke his trust in them. But because he found that they started to trust him.

_And I can't be trusted.  
>I told Nunnaly she could trust me. And I lied. Again. <em>

It isn't normal to think about suicide every day. He'd promised to be by Nunnaly's side, to guard her. And yet, everyday he would think about running away, to give in to the burning need in his soul.  
>And for what? The simple pleasure, the simple satisfaction of dying?<br>He hated himself for thinking like that. The idea of not being there for Nunnaly, it disgusted him that he would even think like that. In the beginning the strong geass command had kept the worst thoughts at bay. But as each day ended and started he felt the power of the king growing weaker.

It had now been a little more than a year since emperor Lelouch had died. Could the power really be wearing off? So soon? Nunnaly had been under the old emperors geass for many years. But perhaps it depended on the person. Nunnaly thought she was blind, and didn't fight it before she had to. He, on the other hand, had wanted to die, and had wanted it from day one, even before Lelouch ordred him to live. He had fought agaist the Geass as soon he realized what it was.  
>It scared him that the effect were disappearing. He'd expected it. Waited for it. But he didn't know what he would do when it finally disappeared altogether.<p>

_Will I kill myself? Or will I be strong enough to continue guarding Nunnaly?_

Laughter from the front of the plane brought his attention back to reality for a moment. Nunnaly was laughing, her chief advisor Gellian had made a joke about planes.. or something. He never followed their conversations, he didn't have to. Gellian was a good woman, just and righteous.

Zero tapped his finger against the armrest. He wished the empress hadn't decided to go to Japan.

For now he'd been able to avoid the questions around his person. But now, with Kaname Ohgi as prime minister he seriously doubted that he could avoid them any longer.

And then what? Should he reveal who he really was, to the former Black Knights? To Nunnaly?

Thoughts of suicide, the simple solution came back into his head.  
><em>It would be really easy.<em>

And yet he knew he could never take his own life. Not even because of the geass. He couldn't bare the shame, alive or death, of having neglected a promise to a dying friend.  
><em>And I will never tell them who I am. Not even Nunnaly.<em>

"Zero, please come." he raised himself when Nunnaly called for him. He took place beside her, guarding and observing.

Nunnaly's advisors guarded him as well. They didn't trust him. They trusted him to protect Nunnaly, he'd proven that when he took a bullet a few months back. A bullet meant for Nunnaly. And he'd then killed the assassin.  
>They didn't trust him because of the role Zero had played. Of course, they didn't know that he was a new Zero. They believed him to be the former Leader of the Black Knights, the sworn enemy of Britannia.<p>

"Yes, your Majesty how can assist you?"

"When we arrive to Japan, we'll be greeted by the new prime minister and some of the officials from the Japanese Parliament. After that we'll go to the Parliament itself, and there I'll make the official apology. After that we'll be transported to the prime ministers house where we will have a private meeting with him and some of his advisors. You will accompany me all the time, as will Gellian and Jacob. The rest of our party will make themselves useful until we leave again in five days time."

Zero nodded. He'd expected something like that.  
>Jacob Edwards, the second in command of security, leaned forward. "Excuse me your Majesty, but may I ask why we stay so long in Japan? The crimes committed by Britannia against the country are great, but you are also needed back home."<p>

Nunnaly smiled. "I know Jacob, and it warms me to hear your worry. But as you point out, the crimes against Japan are severe and I need to redeem them. I also have some personal matters to attend to while I'm here since I don't know when I'll be able to return again. And you don't need to fear for the homeland, my sister will guard it well while I'm gone."

Jacob bowed his head. "Of course your Majesty. Forgive me for asking."

"There is nothing to forgive. Now, if you please. I wish to speak with Zero in private."

The two got up, bowed and retreated to the back end of the plane. Nunnaly patted the chair beside her. "Please sit down."

He sat down.

"Tell me, Zero. How do you greet somebody in Japanese?"

* * *

><p><em>New characters. Nothing like some OC's to mess up everything, right?<em>

_Anyway, I don't plan for them to be a big part of the story. Just minor parts from time to time._

_I've just started a new job, and are in the middle of moving so can't really say anything about the regularity of the updates. But I'll try my best._


	3. Questions

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies**_

_Questions...  
><em>

"This is Milly Ashford, bringing to you live from Tokyo International Airport. The plane carrying empress Nunnaly and her party of officials from the Britannian government and staff are scheduled to arrive in a few minutes. Though it have not been comfirmed, it is pretty certain that Zero, former leader of the Black Knights and now guardian of Empress Nunnaly, will accompany her to Japan."

"It was, as most of you know, Zero who attacked and killed emperor Lelouch of Britannia 11 months ago from today. He then surprised most when he announced that he would leave the Black Knights and become the protector of Nunnaly, the new empress of Britannia, a land he had once sworn to destroy. Since he left Japan with Empress Nunnaly, Zero has not been in the country and have so avoided to answer to the question many of his former followers asks: why did you leave us for her? There is no doubt, that Zero has proven his worth as a guardian. Two months ago he jumped in front of bullet meant for the young empress. Though it did not cause any severer damage, the event shocked the world. The attempted assassination of empress Nunnaly was the first terror attack since the death of the demon emperor. " She paused, looking at a member of her crew standing behind the cameraman, swinging wildly with his arms and pointing.

"I'm reciving word, that the empresses plane are about to land. We will now change camera to the arriving terminal, where prime minister Kamene Ohgi are waiting to greet the ruler of Britannia. We will return to you in a few minutes with updates."

And the camera was off. Milly turned around, watching the plane coming into view and preparing to land in Tokyo (no longer called the Settlement).  
>She had stayed in Japan. She had lived most of her life here, and she cared deeply for the country. She had never had a problem with the japanese people, and she had become a favored example of good integration.<p>

The runway of the Tokyo Airport was empty. No planes were allowed to enter the Tokyo airspace until the Britannian Party had arrived safely. The assassination attempt had really scared everybody. The prime minister had ordered Knightmares to stand guard on the runway, just in case. Even the Sheng Hu was here, with Xing Li Ke.

The plane landed without any problems. Milly watched as prime minister Ohgi stepped forward as the door to the plane opened. Empress Nunnaly appeared in the door, in her wheelchair. It took another split second before the cameras went off. They all waited for him.

And sure enough, behind Nunnaly, pushing her wheelchair, was Zero. Masked and in his trademark clothes. He gently brought the wheelchair down, and pushed the young empress towards the waiting prime minister of Japan.

"It has now been comfirmed, that Zero are accompanying Empress Nunnaly. It is safe to assume that he will guard her through the entire visit which therefore will bring him face to face with his old comrades of the Black Knights, such as prime minister Ohgi and Kaguya Sumeragi, the chairman of the UFN who also are in Tokyo during the official visit as a representative of the UFN. I am sure it will be a reunion to remember."

_And I will be there. I have some important questions to you Zero, and I will not take a no for an answer._

* * *

><p>Ohgi stepped forward, smiling as he offered Nunnaly his hand in greeting. He liked the young empress. She was wise and gentle, two important values in a ruler. He managed not to look too much at Zero. He hadn't been near the man since the funeral almost one and a half year ago. He had promised himself not to question Zero at the funeral, out of respect. But then Zero had surprised them all by leaving with Nunnaly. This visit was his first chance to ask the question he had been wanting to ask for months now.<p>

_And I want to know who you are._

He signed. All of the former core members of the Black Knights would attend the private meeting in his house, along with a few others such as his wife. He hadn't informed the empress about this and he hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way. It was just, they needed to know. Now. They couldn't continue on guessing.

"Greetings prime minister Ohgi." Nunnalys voice brought him back to reality. He took her hand, and shook it gently.

"Welcome, Empress Nunnaly, to Japan. We are very happy that this arrangement worked out." Nunnaly smiled.

"Thank you. I am very happy to be back." She gestured to Zero with her hand.  
>"You are familiar with my guardian, Zero. And this is my personal advisors, Jacobs Edwards and Gellian Smith. Gellian is my chief advisor and Jacob have you meet before, he is in charge of security involving me and the parliament."<p>

Ohgi exchanged handshakes with Jacob and Gellian as they were introduced. Zero made no move to greet him, other than a small nod when Ohgi looked directly at him. Jacob spoke up.

"I hope not to sound disrespectful, but I would very much approve if we could move the meeting to an protected area."

Ohgi smiled. "Of course. We have cars waiting, that will take us to our first destination. Please follow me."

It was a relief when Zero spotted the car meant for Nunnaly. He couldn't help feeling like something was off. Everywhere people were calling out his name.

_No, not my name. His name._

He wasn't their hero. He was an imposter.  
>As Jacob opened the car door and gave signal that everything was okay the feeling of dread became even worse. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking around. Nunnaly turned her head, smiling but with worry in her eyes. "Zero? Is anything wrong?"<p>

He didn't answer right away. Everywhere flashes from the cameras where blinding him.

"I don't know your majesty. But may I please walk in front of you until you're safe in the car?"

It was a unusual request, to walk in front of the empress. He could feel Gellians icing glare on his back, but he didn't care.

Nunnaly nodded. "Of course." He let go of the wheelchair and walked in front of her to the car. His unease grew worse, but he couldn't see anything. Finally Nunnaly was just outside the car. He helped her in, and the feeling disappeared. He relaxed and sat down beside Nunnaly. She looked at him with worry in her big eyes. "What was that?"

"I don't know your majesty. But I felt like I was safe when walking behind you." Nunnaly raised her eyebrows. "Then why would you walk in front of me?"

He turned his head, looking at her. She couldn't see his sad smile, the pained love in his eyes.

"The feeling that I was safe disappeared when I walked in front of you, your majesty. Meaning you weren't safe before."  
><em>And you are as close to me as a sister. I will guard you like the brother you've lost.<em>

Nunnaly didn't say anything. This car transported only her, the Prime minister and Zero. Jacob and Gellian would follow in other cars with the rest of their company and the japanese officials.

It wasn't unusual for Zero to make requests like the one he just made. He wanted nothing but her to be safe. Her heart twisted with pain. The thought brought back memories. Unpleasant memories.

Zero reminded her of her brother. And not because he wore the same mask.

* * *

><p><em>I've been really busy lately, but in a few weeks that'll change and chapters will come on a more regular basis.<em>

_I've plotted the story, the ending is over and done. It isn't at all how I pictured it to begin with but I guess that's what you call creativity._

_I wish you all a very merry and awesome New Year! See ya on the other side! (the time is now 20.20 in Denmark.)_


	4. Getting ready

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies**_

_Getting ready  
><em>

"People of Japan, I sit before you today as a guest in your country. As the ruler of Britannia it is in your right and in my place to apologize for the wrongs my country have done yours. Every last one of the global human rights were ignored as Britannia fought to gain control of the entire world, including Japan. We fought against you, we enslaved you, and we hurt you, people, soul and country.

No words can ever express how mortified I am about this, and no sorry can ever bring back your loved ones. I can only say this: I am deeply sorry, and on behalf of the people of Britannia I pray for your forgiveness.

I can't even imagine how it must be for you, how you must feel. But I know the feeling of being betrayed and toyed with by those who are stronger than myself and I know how feelings can bottle up and how lies can destroy lives. The lives of the innocent. I don't ask for you to like me, or Britannia. The terrors we put upon you were great, and can't excused only by words. Forgiveness takes more than that.

But, proud people of Japan, as Desmond Tutu said 'There can be no future without forgiveness.'

I'm not ready to forgive myself, or Britannia for the horrors we've done, for the crimes we've committed, the wars, the countless lives we've taken. We will never forget, but we mustn't get lost in the past for if we do we'll never be able to find the future.

The country of Japan sheltered me when I was abandoned by my own country and family. I'll never forget the kindness you showed me when I needed it. And I will make sure it'll never be forgotten.

So, people of Japan, everything and everyone: please acknowledge our most deeply felt apology. Let's built a future without the wrongs of the past."

Nunnaly bowed her head, with her hand across her heart.

Everyone was quite. The cameras were rolling, politicians, reporters, police and everything in between were looking at Nunnaly with wonder in their eyes.  
>Then a man started clapping. And another. And in a few seconds the entire hall resounded with applause and cheering from the crowd.<p>

Nunnaly looked up as Ohgi laid his hand over hers. He was smiling, his eyes shining brightly.  
>"Thank you empress Nunnaly. As you say, we will never forget the crimes Britannia committed against us. But we'll remember them in such a way that they'll never take place again in human history. The road to a better world is forgiveness, and on behalf of my countrymen I accept your apology. May the future be good for Japan, Britannia and the entire world."<p>

Zero watched from the back as applause rose from the crowd at the words of the prime minister.  
>He'd chosen not to go on the stage and into view of the cameras. Everything about him was a symbol of the hatred against Britannia. Though he'd been with Nunnaly for almost two years now he wouldn't want to encourage angry feelings. And, while being inside the Parliament, Nunnaly would be perfectly safe.<p>

_Forgiveness. _Could he forgive? Had he forgiven those he needed to forgive? Or did he still have one person to forgive. And did he want to forgive him?

Was the pain in his heart something else entirely? He abandoned his trail of thoughts as Nunnaly approached with Ohgi and Lady Kaguya.

Zero wasn't stupid. He could see it in their eyes as they looked at him. They wanted answers.  
><em>I only hope I'll be able to avoid them.<em>

"Zero, we'll go to the house of prime minister Ohgi now. I've informed Gellian that she is to be here with the others. You're the only one who will accompany me." Nunnaly smiled as Zero stepped behind her, but it didn't reach her eyes. He could see it. She'd sold him out. _I hope you can forgive me. _Her words from the plane came back to him.  
>There was nothing to forgive, he'd known this day would arrive. Nunnaly was only human. Of course she also wanted answers.<p>

"As you wish, your majesty."

* * *

><p>The young woman stepped out of the airport, a big travel bag in her hand. She looked around a minute before spotting a taxi. She raised her hand.<p>

The taxi pulled over and the chauffeur helped her with her bag.

"Downtown." She looked out of the window. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Zero was.. uncomfortable. The car stopped, and he was about to help Nunnaly out when he spotted movement behind the windows of the house Ohgi lived in with his wife Viletta and their young child. He froze for a second, watching. The person who'd moved quickly moved away from the window. It was hardly a sniper. And certainly not a servant or a woman carrying a baby.<p>

He then looked at the house, his old house. His old home. It seemed like an eternity since he'd been here. Not since that day.  
><em>Not since the day I murdered my father.<em>

He wondered who was in the house beside those who were supposed be according to the deal Nunnaly had told him about on the plane as the young empress drove her wheelchair in front of him by herself, Ohgi walking alongside her.  
>They were talking about some collaboration between their two nations, just like good rulers would do. He kept his distance. As Ohgi helped Nunnaly through the doors he shot a quick glance at Zero. A glance that hold a unspoken promise.<p>

Zero smiled to himself as he walked thorugh the door. He had just walked into the lions den, and he knew that there would be no help from Nunnaly once the lions had him surrounded. In all of their months together she'd never once asked him about anything. At all. But knowing Nunnaly, she was merely waiting for the perfect moment.

_And I am pretty sure that moment is now. _

They were standing in the main hall. Staff of the household had lined up, and bowed to the empress. An elderly woman stepped forward. Ohgi introduced them her as the leader of staff, mrs Genso. She would show them to their room, as they would stay in his house through their stay in Japan, the prime minister s house being the safest place they'd been able to find.

"Once you've been installed in your room, your luggage are already waiting, mrs Genso will lead you to the conference hall Empress Nunnaly. I will see you there in half an hour." Ohgi explained.

A few moments after Zero was pushing Nunnaly down the hall, lost in thought.  
>He didn't like the idea of staying here. It was his old house, his old home, the house where the japanese prime ministers lived with their families in Tokyo. The house where he'd killed his father.<br>But he was here as Zero, and Zero didn't have that past and that burden.  
><em>No, Zero only killed two emperors, countless people and caused a world war. <em>  
>Irony.<p>

Nunnaly's rooms were beautiful, designed in a traditional Japanese fashion with touch of the west. No doubt it was the work of Viletta.  
>"If you'll follow me master Zero, I'll be showing you to your room." he was about to answer when Nunnaly spoke up.<br>"That won't be nessesary. Zero always stays close to me. He'll stay in one of the rooms you've given me. Please have his things brought here."  
>Mrs. Genso looked confused. "But, your majesty the prime minister instructed me to.."<br>"I am aware that this wasn't a part of our agreement. However as you without a doubt know, Zero is very private around his person. Furthermore he prefers to stay close to me, should anything happen."  
>"But, there isn't any beds besides yours in here your majesty."<br>"That won't be a problem." Zero said quietly. "I prefer it that way."

_You shall sacrifice the __ordinary pleasures__ of you __life__ for the benefit of the world._

Mrs. Genso looked uncertain, but nodded. "Very well. I will have to inform the prime minister about this though."  
>Nunnaly smiled. "Of course. I am sorry if you had it planned out otherwise, but we always do it this way. Not that I think anything will happen to me while in this house, I am more relaxed when knowing Zero is close to me."<p>

Mrs Genso bowed. "Then you shall have it that way your Majesty. A servant will arrive in twenty minutes time and take you to the conference hall where you'll have a meeting with the prime minister and some of his advisors."

As mrs Genso left the room Zero quickly ran the rooms through, looking for anything suspicious. Nunnaly watched as he went through one room after the other.  
>"There is no need to check all of them Zero. I won't use them anyway."<p>

"I know your majesty, and forgive me but I'm more safe when I know for myself that everything is in order." She dropped the topic, it was a dead end talking security with him. For each place they stayed the more paranoid he got. She watched him walk through the rooms, frowning.

"Tell me Zero, have you ever been in this house before?"

He stopped, looking at her. "Of course not your majesty. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just, you move like have been here before, like you know it."

"I've lived in japanese homes before, and if you forgive me your majesty, once you've seen one you've seen them all." Nunnaly laughed.

"Have you chosen a room to stay in Zero?"

"The one just beside yours your majesty. I'm most at ease when knowing I can reach you fast should it be needed."

"There isn't any bed or sofa in there." Nunnaly pointed out, looking in the room.  
>It was a small study, with a desk, chair, a bookcase and some decorations, but other than that nothing.<p>

"Please your majesty, it's fine. You don't have to worry yourself over me." Nunnaly signed and dropped the topic. He insisted on sleeping in chairs. She'd only once convinced him to sleep an a couch and that was right after he'd been shot..

A soft knock on the door ended her thoughts. The servant mrs Genso had mentioned stood in the door. "Your majesty, empress Nunnaly. If you and master Zero will please follow me and I'll take you to the conference hall.

Zero pushed Nunnaly down the hall.

_This will be fun._

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear mother of … something (I'm not religious). Two chapters in one afternoon! On New Years Eve no less!<br>I don't celebrate New Years. I don't drink, I hate fireworks and I'm tired. So not in the mood for socializing tonight. _

_Things are starting to get interesting. I wonder if the M will soon be taking into use._


	5. Truth or Lies

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth and Lies**_

_Truth or Lies  
><em>

Ohgi sat in the conference hall, waiting. It was crowded in here, but to be fair it was the smaller one of the two conference halls in the house.

To his left was Viletta and to his right Tohdoh. All over the room people who'd know the old Zero's true identity was sitting or standing, waiting.

Also, a new face. Kallen had brought an old high school friend, the tv reporter Milly Ashford. They'd all been very supprised when Kallen had turned up with the britannian girl earlier that day.  
>At first she'd been denied access. But then the cheerful girl had started telling about everything she'd worked out by herself. And much to the surprise of the Black Knights, Milly Ashford had hit spot on. She was perhaps the only person in the world who'd worked out the truth by herself, by being extremely observant and stubborn.<p>

She had earned the right to be at this meeting. As the other present had.

They were all old members of the core of the Black Knights. Ohgi, Viletta, Tohdoh, Chiba, Tamaki, Minami, Kaguya, Li Xing Ke, Kallen. As the news of empress Nunnaly's visit to Japan spread one after the other had requested to be present at this meeting.

_If you can call this a meeting _Milly wondered as she gazed upon the people surrounding her.

_It's more like a trial._

Everyone were quiet, thinking about their own unanswered questions and the event eight months back. And of course..

The door opened and a servant stepped in, bowing before announcing.

"Her Imperial Highness, her majesty Empress Nunnaly of Britannia."  
>Nunnaly appeared through the door, her wheelchair being pushed by the impersonating of their questions.<p>

_Zero! _Milly had never before seen him this close.

_He killed Lelouch. My friend Lelouch._

Zero wasn't announced, something most of them noticed. Zero was never announced. For different reasons. Firsts of all, every person on earth knows who he is. There isn't a person alive who hadn't heard about Zero. He was famous before, but after killing the demon emperor the masked hero had gained almost god like status among the people in every nation.

Nunnaly didn't smile. Her young face was serious, as she studied every face in the room. Her appearance demanded respect.

"I was aware this would happen, Prime minister Ohgi. That your old comrades would be here. I only wish you would have placed enough trust in me to inform me about it."

"I am sorry your majesty. We were afraid that you wouldn't let us speak with Zero or that he might choose not to accompany you should he had known everybody would be here. " Ohgi apologized.

"Zero answers to my word. I would have ordered him to come." Nunnaly's words seemed so.. wrong. _Ordering Zero? Could he be ordered?_

"But as it is, prime minister, I too think it is high time we receive some answers. I've never before spoken with Zero of this matter. But now, with everyone present I believe it is time." Nunnaly smiled, her gentle famous smile.

"And please Ohgi. Zero may be many things in you and your friends eyes. But he is not a coward."

* * *

><p>The young woman stepped out of the car, looking around with a rather bored expression on her face.<p>

People looked briefly at her as the woman started walking down the street, continuing talking with herself.

She payed them no heed. She walked of the crowded main street and down a empty alley, disappearing from the public eye before anyone could recognize her.

She had some place to go, and someting to say. And something to do.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Tohdoh voiced the first question. Zero stood before them, alone. Nunnaly now sat beside Milly and Kallen.<p>

The masked man held his head high, his stature regal and alert.

"I am Zero."

"What is your name?"

"I don't have a name. I am Zero."

"You have a name, we know you do!"

"No I don't."

Kallen jumped up. "Who are you?" she demanded, slamming her hands in the table.  
>"Are you Suzaku Kururugi? Answer me now, or I swear..!"<br>"Kallen!" Ohgi placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is not how we agreed to proceed."

"But, Ohgi! He won't say a thing! What good is that he is finally in Japan if he doesn't answers our questions?"

"Take it easy Kallen." Nunnalys gentle voice sounded. The young empress looked at her guardian.

"I trust you with my life. You know that. I put my trust in you, despite not knowing anything about you.  
>Tell me Zero. Why did you choose to become my guardian?"<p>

".. I was requested to do it."

"By whom?"

"By the late emperor, his majesty Lelouch vi Britannia."

Nunnaly lost her smile, and Kallen sat down.  
>"Why would he request that?" asked Ohgi, turning to face Zero.<br>"Emperor Lelouch spread hate and fear in the heart of every on the planet. He killed thousands. And yet you say that he requested you to guard Nunnaly?"

"That is correct."

"Why would he do that?"

Zero lowered his gaze.  
>"It is not in my place to question orders. I was requested by his majesty to guard his younger sister a long time ago. Years ago."<p>

"So you knew Lelouch? Before he became emperor?" Milly spoke up, leaning forward.  
>"I am the only one here who've never met you face to face before Zero. But I am a reporter, I study persons and their ways. And you are not behaving at all like the Zero from before." Her face was serious.<br>"Lelouch was the first Zero. I know that, and more than that I understand why he chose to become a terrorist. I was among the few who knew who he really was, an exiled prince of Britannia. He tried to stay out of sight, to stay clear of the public eye. Unfortunately he couldn't. Despite him hating his family, he'd a royal upbringing, and with that came arrogance, confidence and charme. And in high school that's a dangerous cocktail.  
>He was popular among the other students, simply by being his self absorbed self. I placed him in the student council to give him a reason to avoid the most of the student body: work. That changed however when Suzaku came to our school.<p>

I don't much about what happened with Lelouch and Nunnaly before they sought shelter in my grandfathers school. But I know that they were fostered by a japanese family, who took them in before the war and looked after them.  
>Lelouch once told me that was when he made his first and only friend.<p>

I've only ever once heard Lelouch call someone friend and sounding like he meant it. And that was when he was with Suzaku.

I am sure they knew each other from way back, which is my I can't understand how they became enemies! Answer me that!"

Milly stopped talking, her voice a little higher than normal.  
>Zero shifted, almost uncertainly.<p>

"I can't tell you the reason miss Milly because I do not know it. I don't know why they became enemies. But I do know that Suzaku Kururugi was sick of people dying, of people being killed in war.

"So he choose to become a solider? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"Perhaps. But I'm afraid that the reason Kururugi and Lelouch became enemies was because of a mere twist of fate. In another time, if they had teamed up, much would have gone different."

"You talk as if you know what would have happened?"

"Neither of them would have had to die."

Nunnaly pushed herself forward.  
>"Tell me, Zero. Are you Suzaku? If you are, please tell me the truth! You promised me you would always tell the truth!"<p>

"Suzaku Kururugi is dead." Zero answered. "Killed in the Battle for the Damocles..."

"Zero.. please, I beg you. Tell me, are you Suzaku?" Nunnaly sounded like she was about to cry. "Please. I've lost my brother. Suzaku were like a brother to both me and Lelouch. Please, tell me are you him? Are you lying?"

"Suzaku Kururugi is dead." Zero repeated. He then quickly stepped back as Tamaki rushed from his seat and tried to grap a hold of him.  
>"Tell us the truth you.. ARGH!" Tamaki was slammed to the floor, with Zero's hand on his neck, the other twisting his arm around.<p>

The others jumped up, alarmed.

"hey man, hey hey! Take it cool! Let go of me!" Tamaki roared, twisting in Zero's iron grap.

"Let him go." Nunnaly's voice sounded gentle again. She'd gotten control of her feelings. "What Tamaki just did was wrong. It wasn't a part of our agreement, and for that I am sorry Zero." Without as much as sparing him an extra glance Zero released the struggling Tamaki.

"tell me." Viletta's voice sounded for the first time. She was looking at Zero, a frown on her face.  
>"Lelouch knew Suzaku was a knight of round, and Suzaku knew Lelouch was Zero. Why didn't Lelouch kill him? And why didn't Suzaku turn Lelouch in? They hated each other."<p>

"Hated? I thought they were friends?" Ohgi looked at Milly. "You said they were best friends?" She nodded.

Zero got back on his feet, not answering.

"Zero?"

"They.. were friends. But they betrayed each other. Neither could never forgive the other."

"Betrayed each other? How?"

"In many ways. Lelouch killed Euphimia, Kururugi captured Lelouch and dragged him before the old emperor."

"Euphimia.." Chiba repeated. "She was innocent, wasn't she?"

"Yes. Forced to kill the Japanese by the power of Geass. Ordered by Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Then tell us why! Why did he order that! He killed our people for his own goals! Scheizel told us.."

"He did not tell you the truth. By the time he came to you and told you about the true nature of Zero, you already had your doubts about your leader. And then, all Scheizel had to do was to blow to the flame to create a fire."

"What about the recording? You can't tell us that was fake." Ohgi pointed out.

"No, it's not. However, when Scheizel played it he didn't let you hear the entire thing."

Silence.

"What?" Kallen stammered. She had heard the recording after Lelouch had fled together with Rolo. "There was more?"

"Of course. I will never understand why you took the word from your enemy for true just like that. But if you want, I can play it for you. Again."  
>From his pocket Zero withdrew the small recorder that had started everything. Without any warning he pressed the button.<p>

_'I need to know.. did you you use your geass on Euphi, be honest!'  
>'.. yes.'<br>'You caused her to massacre the japaneese.'  
>'I ordered her to do it.'<em>

Stop.

"This is the part you all know. The next part is the one Scheizel never intended for you to hear."

_'Why would you use your geass like that!' _Suzaku's voice were brimming with repressed emotions. '_Answer me!_'

_'_… _to motivate the japanese people. If the especially administrated zone of Japan had been established the Black Knights would've collapsed.'  
>'And Shirley's death?'<em>

Milly and Kallen froze, staring with wide eyes at the recorder.  
>"He didn't.." Milly whispered, not believing her ears.<p>

_'Also my fault.'  
>'...You are not even human, you know that? .. Shirley.. and Euphi.. were both of them nothing more than pawns for your ambitions?'<br>'Yes, that's right. So all the sins are mine alone to shoulder!' _the sudden change in Lelouch's monotone voice caused the listeners to jump in surprise. Or perhaps it was his words.

_'My little sister had nothing to do with it!'  
>'Why, you coward! How can you use Nunnaly like that?'<br>_The silent sound of cloth against stone could be heard.  
>'<em>Suzaku.. I am sorry. For the first time in my life I'm bowing down to another person. Shame and honor means nothing to me. All I want is this, and.. my geass be damned, just please you have to save Nunnaly! I beg.."<br>_The smashing sound of flesh against stones could be heard, as well as the gasp of pain from Lelouch.  
>'<em>After everything you've done, you really think this is sufficient? You believe some bowing and begging is enough to get me to forgive you!'<br>'No of course I don't but it's all I've got, I've nothing else left to offer. You are the only person in the world who can safe my sister now!'  
><em>A small silence where only the sound of Lelouch's struggled breathing could be heard.  
>'<em>So you believed that I would just ignore the past and forgive you. That everyone is going to forgive you? The people you tricked, the people who died <em>_thanks to you!' _Suzaku's voice were shaking.  
>'<em>And what about Euphi? You want to apologize? Bring Euphi back to life, right now!' <em>Suzaku sounded desperate, Lelouch's breathing becoming increasingly more difficult by the second.  
>'<em>I want to see you safe the world with all your malice.. Right now! You are Zero, the miracle maker aren't you?'<em>  
>'<em>I've performed no miracles, it's all been calculation and stage production. The mask they call Zero is a symbol, just a device that lets me tell lies.'<br>'.. a device? Your really expect me to buy that excuse, do you?'_  
>The sound of a person grasping and lifting another sounded just as Lelouch's breathing became easier.<br>'_If you are going to tell a lie then keep it up to the very end!'  
>'I can't go back to the past, it's not a choice. You know I can't undo what's already been done!'<em>

A sharp intake of breath, then Suzaku's voice boomed.  
>'<em>Lelouch, you will answer me!' <em>The sound of a body hitting the ground was heard.  
>'<em>Why did you use your geass on me to make me want to live! WHY?"<em>

"_The geass you used on me that drives me to live has corrupted my convictions. Why would you put such a curse on me?"  
>"I only did it because I wanted to survive."<br>"Then why did you safe me when I was accused of Prince Clovis' murder?"  
>"I wanted to make the japanese trust me, that's all."<br>"Why did you safe the student council members from the hotel jacking?"  
>"Because I thought it presented an ideal opportunity for the Black Knights' debut."<em>

A long silence followed. Only Lelouch's ragged breathing could be heard. No one dared to say a word.

"_You are lying, aren't you?"_

Zero paused the recording, observing the silent, shocked faces of people gathered around him.

"That's what Scheizel didn't want you to hear." Zero placed the recorder in his pocket again.

"The truth."

* * *

><p><em>Dam dam dam. I feel bad about borrowing so much monologue from the show (episode 17, R2 the taste of humiliation.)<em>

_But, the conversation between Lelouch and Suzaku are quit the turning point for many things in the story. So here you are._

_I'm still have no idea where this is going. I thought I had the final chapter all planed out.. and well I still do but there's been some major plot changes._

_In other news, I've finally moved. So now I have a lot of lonely nights with only my laptop as company. Which means lots of time to write which means awesome.  
>Hope everybody entered the new year safely.<em>


	6. I Hate You

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies**_

_I Hate You_

Zero was walking down the hall, away from the meeting hall. He hadn't been excused. But he'd left anyway. He could not speak anymore, could not explain.

_I don't want to explain! _

Why had everything been left for him to deal with anyway? _  
><em>His voice would betray him, especially after hearing that awful conversation between himself and Lelouch again. The pain, the shame, the guilt, the anger.. he didn't even know what emotion they would hear. But they would hear something that weren't the voice of a outsider.

That conversation between him and Lelouch had been the turning point for him. He had had doubts before, yes. But that time, that was the first time that he really felt what it was like to be used, to be used by Schiezel.  
>It was that more than anything that had convinced him that he had to walk a different path. And that path had led him to Lelouch.<p>

He walked a little faster than normal, to any person who did not know Zero from other than the television wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Other than his fast walking nothing seemed off, nothing seemed out of character. That was one of the blessings of the mask. Nobody could see the tears in his eyes, the cape concealing his shaking shoulders. Yet. He had left just in time, refusing to say anything else.

He did go against Nunnaly wishes. He knew that. But to stand face to face with Lelouch's old comrades, that hurt. They had turned him into Zero. As had the Britannians. God he hated them. All off them. Their incompetence drove Lelouch to do what he did. His own as well.

He hated himself. He hated himself for crying, he hated himself for being dead and yet alive.

He slammed the door to his small room, tore the mask off and threw it away before sinking down on the bed, shaking. He couldn't breath. His body panicked.

It had been some time since his last break down. He cried, swore and hurt himself. He did anything he could think off to get rid of the pain in his heart and soul. A strangled scream, muffled by him curling himself together while grabbing his head hard with his hands, nails ducking into the skin and drawing blood.

The blood ran down his face together with his tears, from where his nails had torn his skin. He stared at the blood, feeling the odd calm settling in. He had never understood how self harm could make you feel better.

But, strangely enough, it did. He stared at the blood on his hands.

"I hate you, Lelouch." the words left his mouth, just as they did every night.  
>Every single damn night. All he could do was to whimper 'I hate you' to a dead man.<p>

He hated himself even more because of that.  
>And yet, he couldn't help it. The pain in his heart transformed into anger for a few seconds before the guilt took over again.<p>

He smiled, a bitter smile as he stood up.

_If the world could see Zero now.._

He had to clean up before Nunnaly needed him again.

Because, despite all his self loathing, despite how much he hated himself for what he did in the past, and for living on a lie in the present, he was still needed.

Perhaps that was the true reason he yet again hadn't ended his life when he had the chance.

_Or perhaps I'm just a coward._

* * *

><p>In the conference hall there were a stunned silence.<p>

After he'd finished the recording Zero had placed it on the table in front of Ohgi, bowed to Nunnaly before leaving without another word.

".. what.." Kallen cleared her throat. "What do you think he meant? This was the truth?"

"The truth of what?" Villetta pointed out. "The truth of the war, the truth about Lelouch, Kururugi, what?"

"It was about Lelouch." Ohgi said, softly.

"We always knew that Lelouch, that Zero lied to us. That was the reason we turned against him. And when we heard that recording, we assumed that was all there was to it. But we never realized that.." he stopped, looking Nunnaly.

Her eyes were bright.  
>"Big brother promised me he would never lie to me. And yet he did. But.."<p>

"He lied.. about lying."

* * *

><p><em>Shortest chapter yet. I guess I could've made it longer.. but I'm glad I didn't.<br>Self harm looks gooooood on paper.  
>I've the next couple of chapters all in my head, and can't wait to write them down.<em>

_But I'm busy busy. I've to go to work this Saturday (hurray) because of.. I don't know. Anyway, work means long trainrides which means lots of time to think about the next chapters._

_So, in a way everybody win. Because I say so._

_Also, I think that when the story is finished I'll rewrite it. I'm not satisfied with some of chapters. _


	7. Free

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies**_

_Free_

"Was my brother evil?" Nunnaly's soft voice could hardly be heard over the sound of the waves.

She and Zero stood before the graves of Lelouch and Rolo. The sun was high on the sky, the weather was perfect. A soft wind, the smell of the sea, feeling the heat from the life-giving sun.  
>Of course, only Nunnaly could feel these elements. To her, the day was perfect.<p>

"I don't believe so, your majesty. He did everything for the world." Nunnaly looked at him, frowning.

"I am aware of that. But I don't believe that a person can accomplish all he did without having a bit of evil inside him."

"We all have good and evil inside us, your majesty. It's what we do that define us."

Nunnaly looked back, at the wild flowers now covering her brothers grave.  
>"He reacted on the evil inside him, instead of the good. But then, I don't think 'good deeds' could have done much to change the world back then. By the time he decided on what he had to do to the world it was already drowning in evil. The world was so evil that even the evils he committed seems like good deeds at first. And after he became emperor, he did nothing to hide his evil actions, unlike the leaders before him and in other countries. "<p>

"And that made it so easy to hate him. We all knew of the evils done by the governments the world over, my brothers actions were no different. And yet he became the most hated man in the history of the world."

She smiled a sad smile. "Will you please give me a moment Zero?"

He bowed, "Of course your majesty" and walked back to the trees.  
>He was the only one accompanying her to her brothers grave. Her own guards couldn't be told, for obvious reasons. They all thought that the former emperor had been destroyed together with the Damocles. Nunnaly had refused being accompanied by the Black Knights, and so he was the only one here.<p>

He watched her from the trees. His heart were at peace, the Geass didn't warn him about any dangers. Another moment of peace.

"She seems to be doing well." He did turn around. He had noticed her, watching him and Nunnaly from the trees.

"She is. She is strong, like her brother. She is still young, but wise people are guarding her, teaching her and guiding her." He looked at the person standing beside him.

"How come you've come back to Japan, C2?"

The green haired woman smiled.  
>"Oh you know, the usual. Keeping Zero out of trouble."<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't like the idea of Nunnaly going to that place with only Zero as her guard!" Kallen exclaimed, dropping down in a chair, pouting.<p>

"I may be the prime minister Kallen, but I can't do much when the Empress uses the words 'I will go with Zero alone, or don't go at all'. I couldn't deny her a visit to her brothers grave."

"She shouldn't go to that place alone!"

"There is nothing I can do about it Kallen!"

The rest of the rooms occupants had watched this tennis-match of words for the last half hour. They all kept their breath as Kallen opened her mouth again to retort, but Ohgi beat her to it.

"And that's my final answer."

She closed her mouth, looking like a raincloud and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"When will they be back?" asked Tohdoh. He hadn't liked the idea of the empress going alone either, but his respect to his superior had kept him from voicing his opinion, unlike Kallen who had shouted at Ohgi as soon as she heard about it.

"Around 3 I think. In good time before the press conference tonight."

"So if they aren't back at 3 o'clock we have permission to go and look for them?"  
>"Why do all of you think that something is going to happen? The country has changed, she has Zero with her which is loved and adored by as good as any japanese. What do you think will happen, that some old foe will suddenly drop from the sky? That is ridiculous. Now, can we please go on the with planning about tonight?"<p>

* * *

><p>"So, did you drop from the sky or how did you get here?" Zero asked her, while they both of the kept an eye on Nunnaly who was speaking softly to the graves.<p>

"I could do that, you know. Drop from the sky. But no, I came by plane."  
>"They let you through the airport?"<br>"They didn't recognize me."  
>"You take too many risks C2."<br>"Perhaps."

He waited for her to continue, but when it didn't happen he voiced the unspoken question.

"Why are you here?"

"Do you mean here here, or Japan?"  
>"Both."<p>

"I'm in Japan, because you are in Japan, and I am here because you are here.. and because I never really got around to visit his grave, and I figured I would have a good chance of meeting you and Nunnaly alone here."

He nodded, taking his eyes from C2 to Nunnaly. "That makes sense. But why do want to say to me, why have you followed us to Japan?"

"I am here to tell you that you are free of your promise."

Silence. All the sounds drowned out, as Zero very slowly turned his head to face the witch. C2, standing before him, as calm as ever, in total control.

"... what did you say?"

"Your promise, you've been released from it. You don't have to live if you don't want to." C2 answered. "You can die."

He stared at her, not believing his own ears.  
>"How? What? .. you.. you can't just say that to me!" he hissed.<p>

She blinked, apparently confused. "Why not? I thought you wanted to die?"

"No, I do! But, damn it C2, I can't just die! It's too late! People needs me, Nunnaly needs me!"

"To be fair Suzaku, she doesn't need you. She needs Zero, and the world needs Zero."  
>"And I am Zero!" he barked.<br>C2 smiled. "To everybody else but yourself. You act like Zero, but dear Suzaku you've been Zero."

He couldn't answer. What was this? She couldn't just turn up like this, saying something like that!

".. Suzaku?"  
>"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!" he snarled, before his voice cracked. He couldn't.<br>"Please.. don't call me that. Nobody calls me that anymore."

C2 placed her hand on his arm. "You are Suzaku, to me. And I've come to release you from the promise you made to Lelouch."

"How can you release me from that, when I didn't make that promise to you? I promised Lelouch to live on, to protect Nunnaly. You can't relieve me from his request."

"Oh, it's not me doing that. I'm just the messenger. The words comes from Lelouch."

Zero turned his head, looking at her like he wasn't sure if she was serious. "You know he is dead right?"  
>C2 looked at him in a very affronted way. "Of course I know he is dead, I'm not a moron like you. But you seem to forgot, dear Suzaku, that I'm connected to the World of C, the Afterlife, God, whatever you call it. I can speak with the dead. And voice their requests. And it so happens that Lelouch are feeling quite miserable for forcing you to live. At the time it seemed like a decent punishment. And it was, like him dying. But time heals all wounds." she smiled a small smile, looking at the grave.<p>

"He forgives you Suzaku."

He didn't knew what to say.

"... you speak with him?" he stammered when he finally after several moments of silence found his voice.

C2 nodded. "In a way. It's not like the two of us are speaking right now. It's more like feelings, like what he wants and thinks. He wanted me to go to Japan, to find you and Nunnaly, and tell you that he have forgiving you.."

_He forgives me?_

"Zero? Who are you talking to?"

They had forgotten about Nunnaly. C2 hid behind a tree, and Zero turned to face the young empress who were driving her wheelchair down to him.  
>"Nobody, your majesty."<br>"Don't play games with me Zero, I heard you talk with somebody, I heard somebody mention my brothers name. Who, who have been told about this place?" it was the empress, not Nunnaly who were in front of him right now. But what could he say..

"He was talking to me, your majesty." C2 stepped out from behind the tree, into view. Nunnaly stared, clearly very surprised. "You?" then she turned her head to Zero.  
>"What is she doing here?"<br>"I was asking her about that, Your Majesty. It would seem that she have come to visit your brothers grave."

Nunnalys eyes softened at that. "I see. It's C2 right? You're the same one who helped me folding paper-cranes so long ago?"  
>C2 nodded. "Yes, your majesty."<br>"You planned everything together with my brother, didn't you? You helped him?"  
>"You could say that. Everything your brother did he did on his own. I protected him, and tried to keep him sane. I somewhat succeeded."<p>

Nunnaly smiled. "I thought so. No one knew what happened to you after that day, Zero could only tell me that you had traveled to Europe. Why have you come back?"

Zero watched quite impressed as C2 answered Nunnaly's questions without telling the truth and without lying. She couldn't exactly tell Nunnaly, that she had come to tell Zero that he was free to drop dead now.

".. come with us to Tokyo? To say hello to your old comrades?"  
>He mentally jumped. Had Nunnaly just invited C2 to Tokyo? With them?<p>

C2 looked at Zero, a small smile on her face, before turning back to Nunnaly "Thank you, your majesty. I appreciate the offer."  
>"Then that's settled. Zero, please take us to Tokyo, we need to be back before the press-conference tonight."<br>He nodded mutely, still watching C2.

_Why on earth does she want to meet her old 'comrades'? They hated her as much as they hated Lelouch!_

But whatever C2 reasons were, she didn't tell him. She hummed softly to herself as they walked back to the aircraft.

* * *

><p><em>I've been stuck with this chapter for ages. All I can think about is the final two chapters (which so happens to be the next ones.. I think).<em>

_But now that's over with, and I like the result. I feared that it would turn into another way too short chapter._

_I've plotted the story, the final chapters are complete in my head. Now all I need is to write them._  
><em>Stay tuned. Or something.<em>


	8. I love you

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies**_

_I love him_

"Excuse me. Are you telling me, that you met that green haired witch when you went to visit this grave and then just decided to bring her back to Tokyo?" Tamaki pointed accusingly at C2, who were now currently sitting in the window overlooking the garden, not really paying attention to the racket she'd caused among the people in the room.  
>Zero stood by Nunnaly's side, silent. It wouldn't look good, if he defended C2.<br>It didn't look good that Nunnaly did it either, but it was still better than him doing it.

"Yes, that is correct. And I fail to see why that is a problem." Nunnaly answered calmly.

"She was a supporter of Lelouch." Kaguya pointed out.

Nunnaly signed. "So were you. I understand that you're all finding it very hard to forget to past but.."  
>"I didn't support him." a new voice interrupted.<p>

They all looked at C2, who where still overlooking the garden.  
>"Pardon?" Kaguya demanded.<p>

"You heard me."  
>Kaguya frowned in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't quite follow. You stayed by his side the entire time, you fled the Ikaruga with him.."<br>"That had nothing to do with support, I guarded him. Protected him. Tried to keep him out of trouble. Which was, I have to say, rather difficult at times thanks to his crazy plans and your incompetence."

"Are you calling us stupid, witch? Do you really expect us to believe that? That you didn't have a say at all? You shared rooms for gods sake!" Tamaki yelled, jumping from his seat. He'd never liked the witch, thanks to her sarcastic comments about his mental abilities.  
>"You were nothing but his bitch!"<p>

"Tamaki!" Ohgi yelled, standing up. "You're taking it too far!"  
>The rest of the Black Knights had also jumped up, ready to throw themselves into the argument. The sound of laughter stopped them.<p>

They looked at the laughing C2. She was laughing, in a way. It wasn't exactly a happy laugh, more a 'god-I-pity-you' kind of laughter. When she had the attention of the entire room, her laughter stifled. She was looking at Tamaki, her old smirk in place as she regarded him with disgust.

"You are stupid. Both Lelouch and I were very much aware of the rumors about our relationship. And I say rumors, because that's all there was too it." She leaned back, relaxing, folding her arms behind her head.

"I've kissed him, several times. Sadly neither of them were done in pleasure or for the sake of it. But it had a good effect on him."

"Effect?" Kallen required, sharing the confusing the rest of the room felt.

C2 smiled. "It always shocked him. Of course, the effect faded with time. But it was fun." She sighed. "I respect and love Lelouch, as my accomplice. He never showed any real interest and I couldn't be bothered. In fact, he seemed most interested when he'd lost something or didn't reach his goals. Losing battle, a meeting gone wrong.." she eyed Nunnaly. "Losing a person.."

"I believe he was very incapable of loving anyone. In the romantic sense at least."

"Then why have you come?" asked Ohgi, sitting down again.  
>C2 turned her attention to the garden again.<p>

"That really isn't any of your business, but I can assure you that I didn't plan on killing anybody." She eyed Tamaki.  
>"Except maybe him."<p>

* * *

><p>"I had no idea that's how your relationship were." Zero commented, as he and C2 finally had a moment alone. She dropped down on his chair, and watched as he removed the mask and placed it on the table.<p>

"I meant what I said, downstairs. I really don't believe Lelouch could or did ever love another person."

"but Shirley.."

"He cared deeply for Shirley, I have no doubt about it. But he didn't love her. At times I think he wanted too, knowing how strong her feelings for him were.  
>But you can't force that sort of thing I guess." C2 looked up at him.<br>"He loved Nunnaly. He loved Euphimia. He loved his mother Marianne, but that love disappeared when he found out what she'd done to him and what she was prepared to do to everyone else. He loved me. " she looked at him. "And he loved you."

Suzaku sat down beside her, head in hands, not saying anything.

"You two really share the most depressing story in all of history. And I'll have you know that I've spent the last year reading the history of the world."

She leaned back, starring at the celling, frowning.  
>"You had the same goal, but different approaches. In time I think your way would have worked too. Lelouch's method was.. quicker. He was after all very focused on results." she tilted her head, looking at him.<p>

"You gave him your support, and the two of you won. If he had given you his support, you would've won too. But that's life. You don't know until afterwards."

He looked at her. "How do you know?"  
>"He told me. He was always very good at analyzing situations, before and after. He saw results in your way of doing things, the 'peaceful' approach if we can call it that. Sadly it just wasn't fast enough for him. He needed results right away."<p>

"And you didn't produce results."

Suzaku bowed his head. "No." he murmured. "I didn't. And whatever results I did get were all because of his actions. His and his knights. His plans. The killings he committed."

C2 sat up, resting on her elbows, studying his face in the dim light. The mask now gone, she could see his face. She hid her surprise, she was quite good at that. But his appearance did surprise her. The small wounds on his face, the scares. His hollow chins, his dead eyes. He looked at her. "What?"

"You look terrible."

"Thank you."

"Remember what I told you earlier."  
>"Hard to forget. But I can't abandon Nunnaly."<p>

"Who ever said you had to?"

"I did. To myself. Dying without a reason, and leaving her alone.. I can't do that. This is my punishment. A pained existence as a living dead, guarding the last person on earth I love and never can tell." He stood up an removed the cape. "A hell of a life."

She shaked her head, laying back down. "You really are a masochist."  
>He smiled, a sad smile. "I know. Anya told me the same thing almost three years ago."<br>"Say, C2.." he turned around, facing her. "you said Lelouch couldn't love anyone in a romantic way. What about you? Did you love him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, in my own way. I had had too much love in my life, so to be frank I hope I didn't love him." She stopped, thinking.

"No, I didn't love him. But I respected him. And cared deeply for him. I've never met a man like him before." she looked at Suzaku with a gleam in her eyes. "And I was way too old for him anyway." Her eyes got curious.

"Why do you ask?"

He sat down, back to the door, head leaning back. His arms resting on his knees. He sat there, for several moments. Then his shoulders started shaking, and he leaned forward, hiding his face in his arms.

"I hate him so much."

C2 got up, and went to his side. She kneeled down, placing her arms around him just as she'd done so many times with Lelouch.  
>"You are very lonely Suzaku. Humans aren't supposed to live like you are living. Isolated among people, never feeling nothing but pain and torment.<br>I think its much harder than you thought it would be. Living like this.  
>And the only way you can get through the day is to curse a dead man, claiming to hate him to conceal your own self hatred and self pity." she gently stroked his curly brown hair.<p>

"You are lying to everybody Suzaku. It's time you stopped lying to yourself."

He sobbed, and leaned into her touch. The first human contact he had had in almost a year.

"... I .. I do hate him." he whispered.  
>"And I love him so much. And I miss him, god I miss him."<p>

And he cried. The truth had finally been told.

"Don't cling to your hate Suzaku. It's time to forgive the last person you need to forgive. I'll help you. You may think you are alone. But I'm here now." She laid her head against his. "And I'm not leaving."

* * *

><p>The press conference would begin at six o'Clock in the afternoon.<p>

It would take place at the residence of the prime minister, in the big conference room, used for official, public events.

The conference-room were two stories below the room most of the houses inhabitants currently found themselves in.

"I don't like the idea of C2 being alone with that Zero dude. They are probably planning on killing all of us later." Tamaki commented.

"Yeah, you've said that five times now. But repeating it won't make it sound realistic." Kallen commented dryly. He looked at her, eyebrows raised.  
>"What?"<br>"You totally insulted Nunnaly by acting like that! We've been told the truth, the reasons behind everything. C2 has a big a interest in taking over the world as Ohgi does. Why can't you accept that?"  
>Tamaki shrugged. "I don't know. Guess it's because she's a total bitch, and I don't like her?" he said with a small smile.<br>Kallen smiled back. "Thank you for realizing that. Please remember that in certain company you have to keep your opinion on certain things to yourself. Such as tonight. We are in peace time now. We don't need you to start a war because you can't keep your mouth shut."

He nodded. "yeah yeah.." he sighed. "Damn I'll be glad when this crap is over with." Kallen nodded distractedly. "Yeah, me too." She turned around.

"Hey Ohgi, when will the press arrive?"  
>"In a hour. They are going through security right now. Its all quite standard, but the numbers of attending journalists, photographers, cameramen, reporters and I could go on are insanely long and we have to check them all, give them id's and so on. They'll arrive by bus.<p>

"And that's a relief." Tohdoh stated as he walked through the door. "At least we don't have to check the cars."

"Are you certain something is going to happen?"  
>"Not really, but since it is the empress of Britannia we can't be too careful.<br>The public opinion on her are good, the Japanese thinks of her as a good, gentle ruler."

"When did her majesty's staff arrive?"  
>"Half an hour ago. They are all in meeting now, preparing. I would advise you to do the same Ohgi."<p>

"Where's Viletta?"  
>"With Kaguya and Xingke. Chiba are helping with the security check, and Minami are assisting the Empress."<p>

Ohgi relaxed. "Do we really dare to hope, that we'll get through this without problems?"

Kallen smiled, and leaned back. "Seems like it!"

* * *

><p>Nunnaly looked at Jacob, chief of security. "Will you please go and ask Zero to come? I need to ask him about something before the conference."<p>

Jacob bowed his head. "Of Course your majesty."

"I will bring him down."

* * *

><p><em>I officially hate Viletta. Not her character. But because she is damned pregnant! It ruins my timeline, since I can't decide on the time between the events. Damn you!<em>

_I know I stated her as pregnant in a previous chapter, but I'm going to change that. There also some other facts I need to change, regarding how long it's been since Lelouch died._

_Time sure is a bitch._


	9. Succes

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies**_

_Success_

"Where is C2?" Nunnaly asked, as Zero pushed her wheelchair down the hallway, towards the conference hall.

"Among the journalists. She's disguised, don't worry. She can look after herself." he answered softly.  
>Nunnaly smiled, content with the situation. Behind them walked Ohgi and Viletta. The empress would arrive through the doors to the conference hall together with the prime minister, to make sure everybody understood that she didn't see herself as being more than her japanese hosts.<br>Zero would enter, walking behind all of them.

_So unlike how he acted in the past._

The main characters in the press conference would be Nunnaly, Ohgi, Viletta and Kaguya. Kaguya were already present, warming up the journalists from around the world, answering a few questions about the UFN before it was time to round up the diplomatic social visit from Britannia.

Nunnaly wasn't nervous. She'd been to countless of press conferences, and this were on top of that a friendly one. No questions about the crimes, the war, the now destroyed Damocles.. only questions about her visit and the future between Britannia and Japan and the world. The young empress looked up at her guardian.

For some reason, Zero was tense. She could tell. He walked a little slower than normal, looking at everything that moved before judging it not to pose a threat to the empress.

He'd been alone together with C2 last night. Nunnaly felt a very small stab of jealousy. So small. But still there. She was sure Zero had revealed his face to C2, that her brothers guardian knew who this Zero was.

But the small pain of jealousy was nothing compared to great relief of knowing Zero finally had someone to talk to. A person who knew him. The real him.  
>The two of them, herself and Zero, had talked briefly before she went to sleep last night, about the press conference. And he'd sounded more relaxed and content than he'd been in a long time. All because of C2. And what ever she said to him. No matter what it was, it was clear to Nunnaly that it had been just what her guardian needed to hear.<p>

She reminded herself of the talk she'd had with Zero yesterday, at the grave.  
><em>Everyone has a bit of evil inside of them, as they have goodness. It's human nature <em>she repeated to herself, knowing she shouldn't feel guilty about being jealous of C2.  
>She could feel, good and bad. But she would only ever show the good side of her, the patient, gentle and understanding. The feelings the world needed.<p>

Britannia had conquered Japan to gain control of its underground resources. Jealousy and greed had driven them to tear the world apart.  
>Understanding and respect would pull it back together again.<p>

_But Zero, why are you so tense? Last night you were so calm, and now your're so tense._

They reached the door, and Zero let go of her wheelchair. Ohgi stepped up beside her, holding Vilettas hand. Zero took place one step behind them.  
>"Are you ready your majesty?" Ohgi asked, smiling.<br>Nunnaly smiled back at him. "I'm always ready to make a difference prime minister."

_I can ask Zero why he is so tense afterwards. There'll plenty of time on the plane back to Pendragon._

C2 had taken place on the front row, to the right. The empress and Zero would take place close to where she was standing. Of course.

She had been there for some time now, waiting for the real thing to start.  
>She listened when Kaguya answered to the questions regarding the UFN. But she didn't pay that much attention. Kaguya was a wise young woman. But politics bored the living daylights out of her. If only they served pizza.. but no, only water. As if that would do any good.<p>

She had been uncertain wether she should attend this conference at all. Journalists bored her to death, and chances were some stupid photographer would snap a photo of her and then hell would break lose ones she was recognized.

The door opened, and Nunnaly came into room, side by side with Ohgi and Viletta. Zero came into the room half a second later. And C2 then knew she'd made the right decision going to the conference.

_He is nervous? What for? _She looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Every person in the room had their attention on the now five people standing in the middle of room. Zero took his place by Nunnalys right, as Kaguya and Ohgi took place on her left. Viletta went to stand with the Black Knights. Everyone from the meeting the day before were there. They had one eye on her. They hadn't known she would attend the press conference undercover, so when Kallen recognized her and whispered the information to Tohdoh and Xing Ke Li the stares of distrust had all been focused on her, much to her great amusement. She turned her head, to the far right.

The Britannian staff members who all had, until this day, worked very hard on the new connections between Japan and Britannia, were all present in the room, standing with the Japanese politicians. They all looked very pleased.  
>And the security guy, Jacob Edwards, who'd disturbed her talk with Suzaku last night, also seemed very relaxed.<p>

_So what.. _She trusted no one in this room more than Suzaku, especially on the topic of security. She frowned, uncertain of what she should do about it.

_Hopefully is only because of the many people in a crowded room._

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming on this special day." Ohgi voice could be heard in every corner of the large hall.<br>"This marks the end of a very successful meeting between two nations, who until very recently harbored hatred, anger and distrust towards each other. I'm very proud to say, that the past is in the past, and that we can walk into the future with the help from our friends around the world." at this Kaguya smiled, and stepped forward.

"As chairman of the United Federation of Nations it brings me great happiness to see two countries once at war now in deep collaboration to built a better future. Britannia still is the worlds largest country, but they now share bonds with every other country on earth. Her Majesty empress Nunnaly did, as most of you know, finish a series of visits much like this one in the EU only a few months ago, all with the purpose of offering a apology and to start making roads towards the future of tolerance and respect." Kaguya smiled to Nunnaly.

"Thank you lady Kaguya, for those kind words. That been said, nothing is done yet but all beginnings are tough and hard. Countries needs to be rebuilt, many with the help from others. And those who have the power to create offer their expertise to foreign nations in desperate need of it. I've been told that this visit have been very successful, not only on the diplomatic front. A collaboration between japanese and britannian engineers have started yesterday to work on plans to rebuilt and recreate the destroyed buildings of the japanse culture. When the war ended every country on earth agreed that no country should pay for the damage done in war. No more hard feelings. I'm proud to say, that Britannia now have students, workers and helpers all around the world, helping recreate what was destroyed in wartime. None by force, but by the goodness in their hearts. They are learning about others, and with learning comes respect and understanding, the values the future needs to rebuilt and be better. My hope is that a war of discrimination like the ones we have experienced in the past will never ever be repeated."

She bowed in japanese fashion as good as she could sitting down.  
>"Thank you so much for letting me stay in your wonderful country for the last days. The kindness you've shoved both me and my countrymen are nothing short of incredible." she turned her head to look at Ohgi. "Thank you prime minister Ohgi Kaname, for showing me the hospitality of letting me stay at your house."<p>

Ohgi returned the bow.  
>"Thank you empress Nunnaly. We share the happy feelings of the results of this meeting. And now, ladies and gentlemen, you may ask your questions."<p>

The journalists then one by one asked either Nunnaly, Ohgi or Kaguya about various things regarding the new future. C2 got rather bored. It took some time, each journalist got to ask one question.

_And I'm sure they pulled every last damn journalist on earth into this room!_

Although, she wasn't the only bored out of her mind. It gave her some satisfaction to watch Tamaki yawn very loudy only to get caught on camera and then to get scolded by Kallen. That caught the attention of everyone in the room, and while some tried to conceal their laughter C2 turned her head back and frowned.

The security man, Jacob, had left his post. She looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. A quick glance on Zero told her he'd also noticed.

_Did he se anything? _C2 were about to go look for the now missing security chief, when Nunnaly spoke again.

".. and I hope to return again soon." Nunnaly looked around, very pleased with a happy smile on her face. The atmosphere was relaxed and calm. She opened her mouth to bid farewell, when flash from a camera caught her eye. Not the flash itself, but rather the object reflecting the light. Her smile froze.  
>She was looked straight into the darkness of a gun, pointed directly at her. And Ohgi. And Kaguya.<p>

She never even had the time to be scared before the sound of a gun firing broke through the air, the gun firing again and again and again and again and again.  
>Then everything turned black.<p>

It felt like forever, but in reality nothing more than a few seconds went by.

And then the screamning started. She blinked, seeing once again as the blackness in front of her disappeared.  
>And what she saw tore her heart apart.<p>

"_ZERO!"_

* * *

><p><em>I've changed some things in the previous chapters as well as the summary of the story.<em>

_I've dreaded this chapter, mostly because it felt like giant hill I just had to walk over. But I'm on the top! And ready to write the last two chapters._

_Sadly I won't be able to write anything until Sunday. Hopefully I'll find the time, because my mind is just overflowing with awesome and I need to have it on paper!_

_Enden er nær, lige meget om du kan lide det eller ej (danish lesson! The weird looking words means 'the end is near, wether you like it or not'.)_

_Spelling mistake in the Title.. how awkward. But I can tell you, that success in danish are spelled succes. So I can hide my mistake by going a bit international on this one! Haha!_


	10. Time

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies **_

_Time_

"Get those people out of here NOW!" general Tohdoh had taken command of the chaotic situation that had now occurred in the conference hall. People were screaming, running, cameras flashing and adding to the panic. By the time he issued the order most of the reporters had already fled the conference hall in panic.

The shooter was gone. Mere seconds after the shooting had ended Xing Ke had moved, overpowered the shooter and rendered him harmless. The man was now being towed out by Xing Ke, screaming profanities and laughing, to a secure room. Tohdoh frowned. The man was japanese.

_This is bad._

"Zero!" Nunnaly's scream had terrified all of them. It had taken them all by surprise. One minute Nunnaly was smiling, the next her smile froze and her expression turned terrified. He didn't see what terrified her so much before the gun went off. So many rounds were fired at the empress, the prime minister and the chairman of the UFN. And by a miracle none of them hit their true targets.

All of them were captured by Zero, who'd moved with almost inhuman speed in front of the three leaders, taking the full blast.

Then everything happened very fast. Xing Ke captured the shooter while the rest of the room were in a state of shock. Zero sank to one knee, head bowed. He didn't say anything, but then the blood starting pooling below him.

And everything went into chaos. It was hard for the Black Knights to reach the victims, with the terrified journalists running everywhere.

Tohdoh turned to his men. They had failed their task, a killer had gotten in.  
>"Get those people out of here NOW!"<p>

The first one to reach Zero was the disguised C2, who were by his side in a matter of seconds, kneeling down. Ohgi, Nunnaly and Kaguya had all be forced into the room next to the conference hall, Nunnaly screaming and crying, refusing to leave her guardian behind. She didn't have a say on the matter though.

C2 had her hands on Zero's shoulders, supporting him in his kneeling position. She looked up when Tohdoh finally reached them. The rest of the Black Knights were either busy getting the people out, or standing behind Tohdoh, eyes wide and faces shocked.

"We need to get him to the next room! We need to get him out of sight!" C2 ordered, her face grim. Tohdoh nodded, understanding.

"You, Tamaki, give me a hand." the two men carefully lifted the semi unconscious man from his kneeling position on the floor, careful of his terrible wounds. C2 ran ahead of them, opening the door to the next room where Ohgi and Kaguya were fighting to keep Nunnaly from going back into the danger zone.

They all froze when C2 forced the door up, followed by Tohdoh and Tamaki carrying Zero.

"Lay him down." C2 ordered, pointing to the floor. Tohdoh and Tamaki shared a look before complying with the order. They stepped back, as C2 kneeled by Zeros side once again.

C2 quickly glanced around the room. "Get those people out."

There were no doubt whom she meant. People were emptied out of the room until only the core members of the Black Knights remained. Nunnaly actually ordered her own people out, her voice louder and more commanding than they had ever heard her.

The door had barely closed before Zero grasped C2's arm. "what.. what are you doing.. Don't.." the rest of his words drowned in a sicking cough, sounding like water in a drain. The rooms occupants turned pale.  
>C2 looked at the men in the rooms. "Give me your jackets, pillows, anything!"<p>

They provided her with said items. She gently placed them behind Zero's back, forcing him in sitting position. The sicking sound disappeared as his breathing turned easier. The floor was shining red. Blood was _everywhere._

Zero moved, trying to speak again. His breathing had eased but it still difficult. C2 reached towards his face. He once again grasped her hand. "Don't!" he gasped, trying to force her away and failing miserable.

"I am sorry, but I need to talk with you and you can't breath with that thing on."

The Black Knights all hold their breaths, unable to believe that they _finally _would see who was beneath the mask. But to find out like this. Ohgi stepped forward, stopping C2 from her task. She looked at him, rather annoyed.

"Are.. are you sure that is the right thing to do?" Ohgi asked, looking quite uncertain.  
>"Yeah, he told you not to do it!" Tamaki pointed out, earning some very confused glances from the others. C2 looked at him, bemused before turning back to Zero.<p>

"I am sorry about this, but I need to talk with you. _Now_." A few more seconds, and he released her hand, too weak to protest any more. She gently lifted his head, and with a very faint _click _ she removed the mask.

And the truth was revealed. On the floor, lying on whatever they had found to support him, was Suzaku Kururugi. Knight of Zero, killer of millions. And supposed dead. Not that he looked that much alive.

He looked nothing like they remembered him. He was extremely plae pale, his curly hair flat and dull. He looked sickening. Blood was dripping from his mouth.  
>His green eyes were glazed with pain and anger.<p>

He didn't look at anyone, but C2. The pain and humiliation was too great for him. "C2.." he breathed, trying to sit further up. His eyes went wide from the pain, and he sank back down. He was soaked in his own blood.

"It had to be done. It was time." C2 tilted her head. "Remember what I told you the other day Suzaku. You can die now."

"I don't.. want to!" he yelled, making everyone jump. He coughed up blood, before continuing. "I'll survive this, like I've survived everything else. I need to. I have to."

"You are a traitor, Suzaku Kururugi!" Tohdoh stated, making Suzaku look at him. "Why do you deserve to live when you have taken the lives of so many people?"

Suzaku winched with pain. Not from his wounds, but from the words of his old teacher.

"I don't." he murmured. The Black Knights looked bewildered as he lifted his head once again.  
>"I.. I don't deserve to live. That's the point. I need ...to live. It's my punishment." he turned his head, looking at Nunnaly. "I need to protect Nunnaly. I need to... I promised.."<p>

"You've been released from that promise Suzaku, and you know that! The only thing holding you back now is yourself." C2 stated, her words harsh.

"No!... no, I need to protect Nunnaly, that's all that matters.." he almost whimpered as he tried to get up again. "I need to."

C2 pushed him back. "No you don't. Today you didn't protect Nunnaly, today you saved her. And that will be your final act as Zero."

He looked at her, the pain making it hard to think straight. "No. I am Zero. The world needs Zero. And I need.. to be.. him for the sake of.. the world." he sounded desperate. And weak. It pained Kallen to watch him like this. The once strong, proud Suzaku now reduced to this, a slave of his past unable to move on because of the deep pain.

"You are right Suzaku."  
>"I told you not to call me that!" more blood.<br>"The world is in need of Zero." C2 smiled. "Not you."  
>His eyes were confused. "But.. I am Zero."<br>C2 shook her head. "No dear Suzaku. You suffered enough. Lelouch can't bear forcing you through anymore. It's not fair anymore. It never was fair."

She gently placed a hand on his cheek, smiling softly. "You've broken the geass Lelouch placed upon you. It had been growing weaker, but today you broke it, in order to save Nunnaly, Ohgi Kaneme and Kaguya. Lelouch is very proud of you."

Suzaku stilled, looking at her. He seemed very much like a lost child to the people around him. Confused, pained. "He is?" he asked, voice small and almost begging. C2 nodded.  
>"He isn't angry... or disappointed?"<br>"No, not at all. You've done everything perfectly."

He didn't answer her. His hands pressed against the numerous wounds in his stomach, flinching with pain as he did. "Please.. please help me."  
>C2 pressed her hands against his body. "I will help you as I promised. But I can't save you."<p>

* * *

><p>Kallen stared when C2 removed the mask. For some reason she'd hoped that Zero wouldn't turn out to be Suzaku even though they all were so absolutely sure that he was.<p>

But when the face of Suzaku were revealed.. she didn't know what to think. This was Suzaku, her sworn enemy. An enemy she'd been sure she'd killed in the final battle. But clearly he'd survied.

_I guess that means I lost that battle. I lost to the Lancelot._

She'd been unconscious for several hours after the battle, waking up in captivity. The burial of the Knight of Zero had been grand. That grave must be empty.

Kallen looked at her comrades. Just like her, they seemed rather confused. For some reason blaming Suzaku had been easier before. But now he laid before them, bleeding and in terrible pain. After saving their prime minister and Kaguya. And Nunnaly.

They all listened to what C2 said, and Suzaku's answers, broken with the sickening cough from time to time. Blood continuing spreading on the floor.

They all jumped when he yelled "Don't call me that!". He refused to go by his own name? Why? Kallen grasped her own head, feeling just as confused as Suzaku. Why did she feel sorry for him? He'd killed so many.. and as he said, this was his punishment. And yet, it seemed so unfair. So cruel. And Lelouch had ordered him to do it? Could he really be that cruel?

"... Lelouch is very proud of you." Kallen lowered her hands, starring at C2. There. Again she spoke as if Lelouch was still alive. But he was dead. They buried him for gods sake!

Kallen stepped forward, into view of Suzaku. His eyes drifted to her, barely recognizing her through the pain.

"Suzaku.. why did you do it? Why did you fight on Britannias side instead of ours? Why did you kill your own people?" _I have to know!_

He didn't answer straight away. He looked at her, as if trying to determine why she would ask that. Finally he took a deep, rattling breath.

"I.. was idealistic. I thought I could convince the other soldiers to respect life, to not kill the innocent. I thought.. that justice.. would ..prevail." he coughed, blood now flowing from his mouth in a more rapid pace.  
>"I thought.. that people no matter what nation they were from, could learn to respect each other.." tears started to form in his eyes. He closed his eyes, in anger.<br>"I was a fool. I learned.. that people only ever care about themselves and that they think everybody else is wrong."

"How did you beat my Knightmare? It had better specs than yours?"  
>Suzaku smiled through his tears, biting back a bitter laugh. "That.. was Lelouch's handiwork. Because of the Geass he'd put upon me. He'd commanded me to live. And no matter what I did I just couldn't refuse that order. You could never kill me. You couldn't beat us." He sounded proud now, lost in the moment. He turned his head, looking at C2.<p>

"Won't you please get a doctor?" he asked. "I need to protect Nunnaly."  
>It sounded so sick to the surrounding people. How he repeated that one sentence, as if it were his only reason to live. And the sad part being that is was.<p>

C2 moved her hands from his wounds, and sat back, looking at him. With the pressure now gone blood started flowing again. They could see how it pulsed from the wounds. Most looked away.

"No Suzaku. You won't survive. Not this time."  
>He opened his eyes again, frowning at her answer. "But.. I can't die.. I need to protect.." C2 cut him off.<br>"No you don't! You have to face the truth now Suzaku, and the truth is that you are dying!" her words harsh and blunt. He looked very shocked at that.  
>"But.. what about Nunnaly? Zero needs to protect her? I.."<br>C2 leaned forward, taking his hand in hers.  
>"Don't worry about Nunnaly. Your part in protecting her is over. I'll take it from here." she tilted her head. "You've proven Zero's biggest weakness. Mortality. I don't suffer from that. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."<p>

"You.. you will?" Suzaku sounded very surprised at that. And uncertain.

"Yes. You go on, Lelouch and Euphemia are both waiting for you."

His eyes flashed as he tried to sit up. "They are?"

C2 nodded. "Yes. They've waited for you for a long time. But before you go and meet them, there's one thing I have to make sure you do." she leaned forward, starring into his eyes.  
>"Remember when I said you needed to forgive that last person?" He nodded, hardly able to move his head now.<br>"You thought I meant Lelouch. But you've already forgiven him. You've been lying to yourself all this time, when in truth the only last person you needed to forgive.. was yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. It was war, and war is cruel. You did your best and nobody can ask more of you. You tried to save the innocent, an honorable deed."

She gently wiped away the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Please forgive yourself Suzaku. You didn't do anything wrong."

He didn't say anything for several moments. For a minute the Black Knights thought he'd stopped breathing.  
>But then he opened his eyes again. "I'm.. I'm dying, right? I won't survive?" he whispered.<br>C2 smiled. "You won't survive, not this time. It's time to leave Suzaku."

And once again the Black Knights were witnesses to a man smiling in his final moments. Suzaku smiled. His first smile in almost two years.  
>"Thank god.." he whispered. He then turned his head, looking at Nunnaly. Nobody else mattered to him now. Not C2. Not the Black Knights. Only her.<p>

"I am so sorry Nunnaly. I am sorry for lying to you, for betraying you. For killing your brother. And I'm sorry I wont be able to be by your side." he whispered.  
>Nunnaly smiled through he tears. "Don't worry about it Suzaku, I've forgiven you a long time ago. Please.." her voice failed. She coughed, and reached to touch his hand.<p>

"Please tell my brother and sister that I love them."  
>"I.. will..." he turned to the smiling C2.<p>

"Thank you." he leaned back, staring into the ceiling, still smiling. C2 let go of his hand, and it sunk down beside him, unmoving.

Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero, had died.

* * *

><p><em>.. I actually killed Suzaku. Pardon for doing that, but I felt so bad for him! He wanted to die, he missed both Lelouch and Euphy. So I took pity on him and killed him. Nice, I know.<em>

_Originally I didn't plan to kill him. But as the story progressed I came to realize that he would never be happy or content without Lelouch and Euphemia. He loved both of them so much. Forcing him not to be with them were just too cruel, even for me._

_Only one chapter left. We all wonder who killed him, right?_


	11. Justice

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies **_

_Justice_

Xing Li Ke stared at the man sitting in front of him, disgust ind his eyes. He himself was a man of honor, having promised to protect his empress from coming to any harm. He would sacrifice his own life if only it meant saving her.  
>Being the man he was, he found it very hard to understand that other people wouldn't do the things he was prepared to do. Soldiers not prepared to die, politicians more worried about their pay than results, and the list could go on..<p>

Weak men were one thing, and he'd long since come to the conclusion that he himself had to do what the others wouldn't. He accepted that as his way of life.

But traitors? He despised them. He loathed them. They were not weak. They lied, faked an appearance in order to achieve some unknown hidden agenda. They would betray anybody, at any cost, all out of selfish reasons.

Which was why Xing Ke regarded the man in front of him, eyes burning with anger. The betrayal was hard to understand. Not to him, after all it wasn't him who had been betrayed. But he could feel the anger from almost an entire nation, even before they knew about it. When the public finally got hold on this story, hell would break lose.

The anger radiating from him seemed to subdue the assassin, and kept him quiet. Which was quite lucky, since Xing Ke would hate to hurt the man. He wouldn't sink that low.

A faint knock on the door brought his attention back. He stood up, and opened it. Ohgi stood outside.

"He is here?" Xing Ke nodded. For security reasons he'd forced the man with him out of the public eye as quick as possible. It was only later he came to realize just how fortunate it'd been that he reacted like that.

"He is." Xing Ke frowned. There was blood on Ohgi. He'd left so quickly with the assassin that he hadn't really got a chance to see if Ohgi or some of the others had been hit. Ohgi noticed his glance.  
>"I'm not hurt."<p>

Xing Ke looked over his shoulder, at the assassin. He wouldn't be able to move.  
>Xing Ke stepped out, and closed the door behind him.<p>

"There is something you should know."

* * *

><p>"Let me have that bastard!" Tamaki growled, as they walked down the hall to face the shooter. Everyone who'd witnessed Suzaku's death was there, except C2, who'd stayed behind to hide the body. It wouldn't be good if a maid or some other unfortunate person came upon the body of Suzaku Kururugi wearing a Zero outfit. Not good at all.<p>

C2 had volunteered to make the body.. disappear. They hadn't argued with her, since it was pretty clear she didn't care about their opinions on the matter anyway. And she did have some skills in the art of disappearing.

Kallen pushed the silent Nunnaly. The young empress hadn't said much since Suzaku died. Kallen couldn't blame her. Losing Suzaku was to Nunnaly like losing yet another sibling.  
>And now they were about to confront the man who'd murdered him, who'd murdered Zero.<p>

Xing Ke and Ohgi waited outside the room, when they arrived. Tamaki was growling, cracking his knuckles. "Where's the traitor?"

"Tamaki, please!" Kaguya stepped forward, concern written all over her face.  
>"Where is he?"<p>

"Behind the door. But please, before we enter, there's something you should know." Ohgi looked at Xing Ke, doubt in his eyes. However, the soldier nodded.  
>"There's no doubt."<p>

Ohgi coughed. "We all thought that the shooter was.. japanese."  
>"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked, frowning. "We saw him! There's no doubt that.."<br>"Kallen, please calm yourself. Looks can be deceiving. Remember how Sayoko disguised herself as Lelouch to throw off the Britanians at the school? Well, we have a similar situation here."

Nunnaly pushed herself forward.  
>"What are you saying? Who was the man, who killed Suzaku? Who?"<p>

Jacob looked up when the Black Knights entered the room, along with Kaguya and the empress. Hate was evident in his eyes, as he looked at Nunnaly.  
>It was with pleasure he noted their shocked faces.<p>

"Jacob?" Nunnaly sounded like she didn't really believed what she was seeing. Stupid girl.

"Empress. Still alive?"

Kallen sneered, and the confused looks of the gathered people turned dark.  
>Nunnaly held her composure, her face shocked but collected. Kallen looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Being betrayed by the man in charged of guarding her must hurt. But then again, the young empress was no stranger to betrayal from the ones closest to her.<p>

Nunnaly regarded the bound man. No one said anything, until Jacob started laughing. A mad mans laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ohgi asked, his voice ice cold.

Jacob snickered. "Since your here, all of you, that must mean that the dear vigilante in the black cape is gone, no?" he shrugged. "He wasn't my target, but I'm not complaining. With him done protecting you, it wont be long until someone else completes my task." His smile disappeared. "Though I would have liked to be able to do it myself."

"But why? Jacob, I trusted you. How could you do this?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you know, how can you not? Have you not robbed my family of everything? Have you not stolen my life? And before you, your insane brother! I hate you, _empress!" _he sneered the last word.

"I've never stolen anything in my entire life, Jacob. Please, what is it you think I've stolen from you?" Nunnaly sounded confused.

"I JUST TOLD YOU! OUR LIFE!" he yelled, trying to jump forward, but was kept back by Xing Ke who grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down.  
>"You wont hurt anyone else, chief of security."<p>

Jacob looked up, loath in his eyes. "Don't touch me, you scum! Don't any of you dare to look at me. I'm a britanian!" he looked at the others. "You are nothing compared to me!"

"I'm britanian too, Jacob. Not only that, I am your empress. By saying I've stoled your life, can you please tell me exactly what you mean?"

He leaned back. "What do you think? Your brother banned the aristocracy, my family right! Our home, our servants! Forced to live in a common house among common people! The shame! He took our money, our dignity! And then I was forced to join his battle against Japan."

"But Jacob. You were already in the army. Surely you must've seen battle before that?" Nunnaly pointed out.

"Of course, under the noble rule of emperor Charles! Not his unworthy children!" Jacobs eyes turned soft for a moment, before sicking back into madness.

"And then he died." he laughed. "like the coward he was, not even able to defend himself. Being killed by his enemies, what a joyful day! I was sure everything would go back to normal. But then _you _were crowned empress. And you didn't give us back anything! You may not have stolen, like your devil brother, but you kept us in place! The lowest of the low, forced to work, to walk among the common scum of the world." he spat on the floor. "I loathe you, and your rule! Which is why I tried to set things right. Get rid of you, and get our estate back, our money, our pride!"

Nunnaly looked at Jacob, her expression unreadable. The others however were not. The dark frowns had disappeared when they heard the reasons behind the action, being replaced with contempt.

"So you decided to kill your empress, betraying your own country?" Ohgi asked, repulsed by the mans twisted idea of justice.

"I would save it! From unworthy kids with no dignity, no honor! I am worthy! I would do what is necessary to save my country from being invaded by filth."

"You are the one with no honor Jacob." Nunnaly's voice cut through. Her eyes had gone soft, her hands folded neatly in her lap.  
>"You are a selfish man. You are not trying to help anyone. You say I've stolen your life? The money, the land, your family owned, had all be gained by robbing the poor. Not only the countries my father invaded, but also your own servants. Blood money. You have no right to keep it."<p>

"Why, you little bi.."  
>"Enough!" Xing Ke growled, making Jacob jump. "You wont say anything to insult the empress while I'm here."<p>

Jacob glared at him, then shrugged. "No matter. I still got to kill the bastard who's been destroying my plans all year." He smiled, leaning back.  
>"I only wish I could've seen his face. So many bullets, and all that blood." he laughed again. "Did he die begging? I always pictured him as a man who'd rather save himself."<p>

"What are you talking about? He threw himself in front of Nunnaly to protect her." Kallen exclaimed. The insane twisted idea that Zero, that Suzaku, was a coward, it made no sense! How could he think that?

Nunnaly coughed, gaining Jacobs attention.  
>"You may think you've lost everything Jacob. And still you fail to see how you still have what so many never got the chance to keep." Nunnaly blinked, sadness in her voice. "You still have your life."<p>

"How pitiful it ever is." a new voice, unmistakeably, joined in.

They all whirled around, facing the door. Jacob turned pale.

Zero stood in the door. The jacket still soaked in blood, with the bullet holes.  
>He walked in, closing the door. Taking place beside Nunnaly, in front of Jacob, he regarded the now deathly pale assassin.<p>

"You seem surprised to see me? You really shouldn't Jacob, after all the empress is our charge. I can't leave her alone when a shooter is on the loose. Though, it seems as if the culprit has been apprehended already."

"How can you be alive! No one can survive that many shots! I KILLED YOU!"

"You believed you did Jacob. And I will be honest, you'd killed any other man."  
>Zero leaned forward, staring into the eyes of the terrified man.<p>

"But the thing is that you never understood that Zero isn't a man. He is an idea. Beneath this mask is an idea, mr. Edwards, and ideas are bulletproof."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I've taken so long, been really busy at work.<br>Last few lines shamelessly borrowed from the movie V For Vendetta (one of my favorite movies). _

_Last chapter is coming up. A small epilogue will follow._


	12. A weak man and a strong woman

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies **_

_A weak man and a strong woman_

Jacob starred at Zero, as if trying and failing to understand what he'd just been told by the vigilante. The others in the room weren't much better off. They knew who was beneath the mask now, but it seemed as if simply by wearing the mask the person beneath became an enigma.

"Are you familiar with the concept of justice, mr Edwards?" Zero asked, as he reached for something beneath his cape. Edwards nodded, fright evident in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Zero withdrew a gun from his cape, pointing it directly at Edwards head, finger on the tricker. "Are you absolutely positively sure? I don't like being lied to." Some of the Black Knights snorted, forgetting themselves for a minute. Zero, not liking being lied to? Pot calling kettle black.

"Zero, are you sure you should.." Ohgi began, but was cut off.  
>"I am above law, prime minister. Those who can not be killed cannot be contained. I deal out judgement when other fails too. I am <em>trias politica, <em>the separation of powers, in one man. I am the one man, who can wield these powers alone."

The frowns deepened on the faces of the Black Knights as Zero continued. Edwards stared at Zero, pale and starting to shake.  
>"Please don't kill me!" he begged, trying to move away despite him being bound.<br>Zero brought the gun closer to Edwards head, tilting his head lightly.

"I despise men like you Edwards. You believe in your own ideology, but when faced with the consequences, you cover in fear and forget everything in order to safe yourself. You seemed to think that attempting murder on a empress would put you in prison. And you would've liked that, being able to brag about what you attempted to do, about your courage, your betrayal. But, as a dead man, no one will never ever hear about you. You will be forgotten, sink down in history as a mere footnote. If you're lucky."

Zero raised the gun, pressing it against Edwards head. "The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Goodbye Edwards."

"NO!" several occupants of the room jumped into motion, Edwards yelled in fright and pushed back, the chair falling backwards, the ladies hands flew to their ears and eyes while the others looked away, awaiting the shot.

A faint click was heard, and everything stopped. Xing Ke, Ohgi and Tohdoh all stopped, Kaguya and Nunnaly lowered their hands. Edwards was lying on his back, tears running from his wide eyes, shaking and gasping. "You.. you.. you are too weak to kill a man!" he laughed.

Zero pulled back the gun. "It takes nothing to take a life. I'm not like you Edwards, I don't kill without reason. And you are a petty reason" he put away the gun.  
>"I never meant to kill you. Or I simply forgot to load the gun. Take your pick, it doesn't matter to me. I've said to you all I wanted to say. Now you are ready to be handed over to the rightful wielders of justice. And I believe they are going to execute you. To think, you'll die knowing Zero spared your life, and your own countrymen condemned you to death."<p>

Zero took a step back. "I've seen what I needed to see, and heard what I needed to hear. You are a footnote in history Edwards, nothing more. Possibly less." Zero turned around, bowing lightly to Nunnaly.

"Your majesty."

With that he left the room and the shocked occupants.

* * *

><p>The Black Knights walked back into the office in which they only a small hour prior had witnessed the death of Suzaku Kururugi.<p>

Zero stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

"What was that?" Ohgi demanded, when the door had been securely closed and locked. "What was the point? We thought..!"

"That I would shoot him? Please, don't insult me." Zero reached up, and removed the helmet. Her long green hair fell down around her, as C2 reappeared. The Black Knights relaxed. For a brief moment they had all wondered if Suzaku had returned from the death.

"Where is Edwards now?" C2 asked, looking at Tohdoh.  
>"Locked away. He'll be handed over to the britanians as soon as we have everything under control. We've already leaked information to the press, that both Nunnaly and Zero are alive and well. Zero was hit in the arm and leg, which caused the blood. He was wearing kevlar under his clothes, stopping the bullets from killing him."<p>

C2 nodded. "Good." she placed the mask on the table, shaking her hair.  
>"I will have to cut my hair, there is no room what so ever inside that thing."<p>

"Where's Suzaku?" asked Nunnaly

C2 looked at the empress. "Somewhere safe. I'll arrange for his funeral. I suggest the same place as Rolo and Lelouch."

Nunnaly nodded, as an awkward silence filled the room.

"So. What's with the outfit?" Tamaki asked hesitantly, eying C2 with a slightly sick look in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"The bullet holes are in the exact same places as Suzaku's.. are you wearing his clothes, and his blood?" Tohdoh asked, eyes reflecting the same feelings as the others.

C2 laughed. "Of course not. This is my Zero costume, giving to me by Lelouch." she looked down at herself. "Though it is sad that I had to ruin it like this."

"You made the holes? What about the blood?"

She looked annoyed. "I just told you, I made them. The blood is mine."

They looked at her, doubt in their eyes. "You're lying."  
>That clearly surprised her. "Why would I lie about that?"<p>

"Ah, come on! You are saying you shot yourself to create an exact replica of Suzaku's clothes and you're acting like we're crazy! We can see you are not hurt." Chiba deadpanned, folding her arms. The others nodded, frowning.

C2 looked at them, surprised. Then she smiled. "I forgot, you don't know. Well then, allow me to demonstrate."

She pulled out the gun from earlier, and looked down herself.  
>"I think that.. there's a wound missing around.. here." she placed the gun against her chest, and pulled the trigger.<p>

The gunshot caused the others to jump back in shock. C2 sank down on the floor, blood pooling around her.  
>"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Tamaki yelled, panicking "She shot herself! What the hell?"<p>

Nunnaly and Kaguya starred at the still woman on the floor, eyes wide and shocked. Ohgi had his arms around Kallen, who had looked ready to throw herself at the witch. "Don't Kallen!"  
>Tohdoh kneeled besides C2, feeling her neck. He shaked his head.<p>

The rooms occupants looked at each other, shock written all over their faces.

"What's the big idea? She comes here, gets all emotional with Suzaku, allows him to die, says she can speak with the dead, turns into Zero, scares the shit out off everybody, and then she just shoots herself?" Viletta sounded both angry and terrified. Two deaths in her house in one day. She did not like that.

"What do we do now?" Ohgi asked, letting go of Kallen.

"Stop yelling for one thing." a grumpy voice sounded.

Tohdoh did something he'd never done before in his life. He scrambled back to his feet, eyes wide. The rest of the Black Knights lost their jaws for god knows what time that day.

C2 moved, and a second later she raised herself up in sitting position. She looked down herself at the wound and blood.  
>"Perfect." She then looked at the others.<p>

"but.. you shot yourself! You died!" Kallen stammered, not believing her own eyes.

C2 waved her off, as she stood up. "Please stop with the yelling. Committing suicide isn't exactly fun. It gives a splitting headache."

Nunnaly looked at her curiously. "How can you be alive?" she asked calmly.  
>C2 looked at the empress, a smile forming on her lips.<br>"You remind me so much of Lelouch. He always saw my inability to die as something very intriguing." C2 lowered herself onto a chair, shaking blood out of her hair.

"I can't die. Not from age, not from disease, not from wounds. Nothing can kill me. I am the bearer of something called the Code. I can't tell you where it's from or how it works. But think of it as the final stage of Geass."

"That's what you and Suzaku talked about." Kallen remembered the words C2 had shared with the dying Suzaku. "He knew about your.. immortality."

C2 nodded. "Yes. Both he and Lelouch knew, along with a couple of others. Most of them are dead.. in fact, with Suzaku all who once knew is dead now. You are my new secret keepers." C2 looked at Tamaki.

"I know you picked up your habit of calling me a witch from Lelouch. He called me a witch because of this inability to die. He pitied my because of it." She closed her eyes. "And as his Geass grew stronger he started to refer to himself as the devil himself." she smiled to herself. "He really enjoyed making up names."

She then shook her head. "How I envy Suzaku." she said sadly, before standing up.  
>"But no need to cry. The world is still in need of heroes." she kneeled down in front of Nunnaly. "And the people leading the world is still in need of protection." she laid her hands in Nunnaly's, looking into the bright eyes of the young empress.<p>

"Your majesty, please let me take the place as your guard, as Zero. I am able to protect you in ways no other can, and you'll never once again have to fear for the life of the person behind the mask. I am no longer human, though I am now more human than I've been for centuries. Suzaku's frail mind couldn't handled the constant loneliness. But I can. And as my last promise to Lelouch and Suzaku, let me guard you." she laid her head against Nunnaly's knees. "I never want to be insignificant again."

They watched in awe, as C2 rested her head against Nunnaly's knees. Nunnaly had tears in her eyes, as she gently put her free hand on C2's head.

"I'll consider it a great honor to be protected by you, lady C2. You are the one who kept my brother alive for so long, who kept him sane. I hope you'll do the same for me, so I can fulfill my brothers dream. Please rise as a knight of the empire, Lady Zero."

C2 stood up, taking the sword by her side. In a shift motion her long hair fell to the floor. She took the mask of Zero, placing it upon her head.

The voice of the first Zero, of Lelouch, replaced C2's voice.

"We have things to do."

* * *

><p><em>And the epic music fades out. I didn't really plan for the chapter to be so 'all hail C2', but what the hell it works.<br>It's amazing what a little bit of time off can do to my writing, two chapters in one week. _

_Epilogue is coming up, hopefully next weak. _


	13. Epilogue

**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>A sequel to The Funeral.<br>**

_**~ Truth or Lies **_

_All is well_

C2, in her Zero costume, watched as Nunnaly waved at the crowd before boarding her ship. Zero walked just behind her, receiving quite an applause. Of course, everybody else thought that Zero had been all and done for. Their happiness was to be expected. And yet, it surprised her just how easily the coverup for Suzaku's murder had been.

"_Zero was indeed shot, but bulletproof material protected his vital organs. The blood you all saw were from several gunshot wounds in his arms. Nothing critical." Ohgi had explained to the press._

Bulletproof. Yeah, Zero was bulletproof.

It was three days after the terrible events. They had buried Suzaku next to Lelouch and Rolo. Their first choice would have been next to Euphimia, but not even Nunnaly could grant access to the royal burial grounds. So they had buried him next to the person Suzaku had loved and hated the most.

Three hated, forgotten figures of the war now rested in a location only known to a handful of people in the entire world. Hopefully in peace.

The burial itself had been uneventful. She had enjoyed it. She enjoyed her new position, being close to Nunnaly and the remains of the Black Knights. It made it so much easier to mess with them. She'd told a lot of stories at the funeral, the reasoning behind Zero, the reasons for Suzaku's unstable mind, the theatrics, everything and more. It amazed her just how much in the dark the Black Knights had been. And their silent shame and anger amused her.

But now ever that was over and done with. Zero followed Nunnaly into the plane, not looking back at the cheering crowd. She didn't like crowds. Thankfully, this shooting incident had given her the perfect excuse to avoid them in the next years. She sat down, in front of Nunnaly, whom smiled at her. They were alone.

"We are going home now." Nunnaly said gently. She looked out of the window.  
>"Although I am also leaving a home. And family." Nunnaly looked at C2.<br>"Where is your home? Is it here? Britannia? Europe?"  
>Zero followed her glance. "Home is where the heart is your Majesty. I fail to see how one can only have one home. In my long life I've had several, one more enjoyable than the other. And yet. Wearing this mask is the most at home I've felt in years."<p>

Nunnaly smiled. "I am glad you feel that way. I would hate to think I'm robbing you of your life."  
>Zero smiled beneath her mask. "One cannot be robbed of something one don't have. Without serving you I have no life, I would merely exist. Your brother taught me that."<p>

Nunnaly didn't answer, she returned her gaze to watch the plane take off, leaving Japan once again.

* * *

>"Tell me. Did you really plan everything from the start? Or did you make everything work as the events progressed?"<br>"Is there any reason for asking?"  
>"Just curious. If you planned everything out from the beginning I might hate you more. But if you made everything work as the events progressed, then I'll respect you more."<br>"I know you hate me, and I know you respect me. I feel very much the same way about you."  
>"Quit the wordplay, and answer me."<br>"No."  
>"No what?"<br>"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

* * *

><p><em>So much for next week. But I've been super busy at work and living and stuff.<br>But, here you have it. The epilogue. _

_That's the last story from me for now. I've moved on from this fandom. I still enjoy the story, but it's time to explore other shows and stories. I mainly picked up on Code Geass because of the unanswered questions. As of now I don't have anymore questions. I'm pretty sure more will popup when I re watch the show._

_I hope you liked the story. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, your patience with my down-the-drain grammar and so on._

_Peace out! And have a nice summer!_


End file.
